The Walls We Build
by XIIIth Hazard
Summary: (Part: 1) – Born into a much different World. The Turtles must escape the Prison that has been all they've ever known. Survive in a World full of death and hate. And learn to Trust the one person who could save them. But the question is. – Can they do it before they Lose one of their own? Turtle-Verse/Alternate Dimension. My take on the Turtles' Origin Story.
1. Prologue

OK; this is an Alternate Dimension/Turtle-Verse. So I'll be mixing up the Origin Story quite a bit.(They're _**NOT**_ Aliens.) DX

Happy Reading

* * *

_The Walls We Build_

Prologue:

Fear. That was the first thing I remember. Panic and loneliness came next, followed by a strong desire to _escape_. Slowly I began to feel other things, _physical_ things, pain was the main one. When I tried to move, strange cords restricted around my limbs and other things pulled painfully at my skin, seeming to actually be attached to my body.

Something covered my mouth, blowing cold air onto my face and confining my head in an immobile position. Some kind of tube forced its way down my throat in such an unpleasant manner that all I wanted to do was reach up and pull it out, regardless of how much it would undoubtedly hurt and even injure me.

When I moved I could feel – liquid around me, submerging me. It was _not_ water, somehow I knew this without a doubt. Somewhere deep inside me; a strong instinct still remained, something I was _born_ with, something that told me to seek out _water_, because water meant safety, it meant freedom, it meant _life_. But this – substance, it did not, it was something very different, it brought fear, it brought restraint, it brought _death_.

It took an immeasurable amount of strength, that I did not realize I even had, just to open my eyes. Though I was scared, I large part of me did not want to _see _what this hell looked like. But a larger part still had to try. Maybe I could find an escape, in my mind _anything _was better than this. (If only I had known then how _wrong _I was.)

Everything was colored green by the strange _not-water_, I moved my limbs, unconsciously trying to push it away, when I found something solid. I looked at my discovery, but could not see what it was I was touching. An invisible wall kept me trapped in this incarceration. Its curved walls were disorienting and made me feel sick.

But outside I discovered something else, something far worse. More strange pillars of green; not-water; liquid stood just on the other side of my unseen prison walls. Inside each was a small form, contained as I was by wires and tubes, unmoving, ether asleep or dead.

Suddenly I felt my loneliness dissipate, only to be replaced by guilt and remorse. Both caused by the same thing. My solitude; filled by the knowledge that I was no longer alone. But my shame and sorrow fueled by the same realization.

I heard some strange sound, distorted by the liquid that surrounded me. Suddenly the mask over my face forced pressured air through the tube, directly into my body. It was so sudden and so painful that I contracted and recoiled trying to escape it.

Soon I realized that my physical sensations were retreating once again. It seemed like the harder I tried to hold onto them the faster they slipped away. My mind began to reel and I could no longer remember how to keep my eyes open and they steadily closed again of their own accord.

For a moment I was terrified that I would be trapped like this, unable to feel, unable to move, unable to think; forever. But even before I could fully comprehend this new fear, it too faded away and I fell into a deep, unforgiving sleep, unsure if I would ever wake up again, through a small part of me wished that I _wouldn't_.

* * *

Kudos' to anyone who can guess which Turtle it is.

R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Enter Splinter: (_Hamato Yoshi._)

(Flash Backs (_Italics_) will take place 14 earlier. {Will be dated accordingly})

* * *

Chapter: 1

Yoshi walked silently among the residents of New York. It had been years since he'd walked these streets. And even more since the city had succumbed under the weight of the World. A World that was slowly being devoured by an ever-growing pain.

When the Mutagen had first been reported, the government had kept it low-key, trying to avoid panic. Some say it would have been better if they _hadn't_. Panic and alarm might have saved them, where calm and composure had _doomed_ them.

The people remained quiet as the Mutagen seeped into the land. They stayed still when it got into the plants. The tranquility continued even as reports of '_Mutant Animals'_ surfaced all over the World. They still lingered in serenity when they were encouraged to filter their water. But when _Humans _began exhibiting Mutations of their own; Terror insured. But by then it was too late. Nothing could be done.

Now almost 70 years to the day, once great cities had fallen. Humans were becoming rarer and rarer. And though Mutants were quickly becoming a dominant species, they were still considered second class citizens or more often than not, simply _slaves_.

Some 40 years ago it was finally dubbed illegal to enslave any Mutant that could _speak_. But that didn't stop the Humans from simply removing their vocal cords. It was a cruel but effective method to prolong their reign at the top, for however long they could. Unfortunately this also bred fear and _hatred_ on a level that could not be controlled. In cities like New York; where both Humans and Mutants were commonplace and confrontations were abundant; _War_ ensured.

Though the World was _now_ a much easier place for a Humanoid Rat to live in; compared to when he was younger. It did not hide or excuse the pain and hatred that still thrived in people who chose to cause it, rather than except that they could not change what had become reality.

Yoshi himself was a rare class, torn between his desire to remain loyal to his _Human _heritage and his first hand knowledge of their cruelty and disdain of those that did not _appear _as they did.

The once proud buildings of New York were now crumbled and abandoned. Glass windows were few and far between, poorly replaced with simple boards. Cars that hadn't run in years crowded the streets. Trash and derby lined allies and sidewalks. People meandered about without purpose, searching for food in dumpsters that had already been emptied or simply lounged about in drug induced daze's, trying to escape reality.

Though Yoshi had never personally seen New York in it glory days. Still the city brought back so many memories, both good and bad. He could not help but remember the last time he had seen these buildings, walked these streets, moved among these people. He had been a different man then. In more ways than one.

…

_(14 Years Earlier.)_

_ Hamato Yoshi navigated the city in a daze, pain and loss so abundant and so near he felt that he was drowning in it. It had only been a month since Tang Shen and his beautiful daughter Miwa had perished in a fire, started in a fit of envy; by the hands of his _Friend _Oroku_ _Saki._

_ In a blind rage, mind succumbed to everything but the need for revenge, Yoshi had followed him. Tracked him to the States, to this city. He was here. But now that his mind was clear and he could think again, he was forced to consider his actions._

_ Now whenever he thought of his revenge, he would see his beloved wife. But not as he thought he would. She was _sad. _So sad that it pained him to look at her. And he knew, she was sad for him. Sad that he had lost himself and had succumbed to the same hatred that had fueled the Shredder's actions to kill her._

_ Was he really doing this for her, or was it something selfish that only he wanted. Could he still feel love for his wife, even through the _hatred _he felt for his friend. And in the end would he have been able to take his revenge on a man that he had seen as a brother. Would she have wanted that? Did _he _want that?_

_ Yoshi lowered himself to the ground as he considered those questions. No; Tang Shen was so gentle and kind, she would _never_ have wanted this. He had disgraced her memory. Why had he not seen that before._

_ When he heard the *shing* of a blade he instinctively dodged. A sword that would have split his head in two; now embedded in the ground where he had been sitting. A started black clad ninja, looking up at him in bewilderment._

_ In his moment of sorrow Yoshi had failed to take notice of the small army descending on him and now he was surrounded. Upon closer inspection he recognized a symbol on their robes as the sign of the Foot Clan, his friends' clan. Oroku Saki's clan._

_ A brief moment of weakness and his rage flared again. But his beloved Tang Shen, appeared as she had before. Her beautiful smile; nonexistent. Her onyx black eyes reflecting the _ugliness _of his anger and hatred. Her soft hands stretched out, pleading for him to stop._

_ He hesitated and they descended upon him. However while his mind was out of commission, his body relied on pure instinct. His movements; fluid and sharp, his hits precise, his timing perfect. When he came back himself he stood alone in a sea of black clad bodies. Some out cold, others groaned in agony. But not a single one would remain grounded. Not a single one would _die_._

_Yoshi's breath came in shuddering gasps, as tears fell from his eyes. He understood now. How_ _he could honor Tang Shen. _He_ would show the mercy; that had been robbed from the World by her death. He would do what he could to fill the void in a World that still so desperately needed her tender touch. He would _save_ those he could, he would _never_ kill_ _again._

…

Yoshi took care to cover his sensitive nose to the stench of rot, blood and death, that filled the air, as he made his way into an abandoned subway station. Carefully he maneuvered onto the tracks and into the tunnel, making sure to walk on the steel beams, so that he may feel a train. Though he doubted any still ran.

Slowly but surely he began to come across camps. Ransack settlements made of cardboard boxes and sheets littered any area large enough to accompany big groups of people. He was thankful to realize that where the Humans of New York had dispersed from each other in distrust, the Mutants had _united_.

He lowered the hood of his robe slightly as he walked among the many varieties of people who lived below the city. They came in many forms and sizes, from all manners of humanoid animals, to creatures that couldn't be classified as ether. Some could even have been mistaken as Human, in fact he was sure that some actually _were_. It went to show just how _spiteful_ the people above had become when even their own kind would rather live among another species.

As Yoshi descended further into the darkness of the labyrinth that stretched far under the city, larger societies formed. Some even made of wood and stones. One level even had a market, where they had found a place to grow their own food was a mystery, he was sure, even to them.

After asking directions from a few kind souls, he was finally able to locate his destination. An entire tunnel cordoned off and dedicated to a cause. It was obvious that the community had put a great deal of work into keeping it stable and warm.

Yoshi pushed back a clean white sheet that acted as a door and stepped inside. Bunk beds, cots and old mattresses had been crammed into ever available space, with sometimes barely inches of room to walk in between. Random people were laid out on the makeshift beds, covered in all manner of bandages and casts. The more critical were obviously given the more steady dwellings, while those that appeared more able were simply supplied with piles of pillows.

Under the circumstances it was probably one of the best _hospitals _any of these people had ever seen. Yoshi casually made his way to the cloth wall on the other side of the tunnel. Paying special mind not to step on anyone or get in the way of the nurses that somehow performed the same task as him, with faster, more precise movements, as they rushed about giving aid to those that needed it.

At the cloth wall he causally slipped into another room. This one had been separated into many smaller areas, through the use of curtains. Beds were placed further apart and _doctors_ more abundant.

It was a crude but effective '_operating_ _room_.' Patients who were in the greatest danger were kept here. Some hooked up to MacGyver-ed breathing machines or receiving blood transfusions under somewhat questionable circumstances.

It was obvious that this room had seen much death, but it had also brought hope and _life_. Yoshi made a point to bow his head in respect of one man, who had not so long ago lost in that fight. Before silently extending his prayer for those others who still fought and for ones who may yet find their way to this room.

"Master Yoshi" A kind voice entered his thoughts and he looked up into the young, beautiful face of a female Human. Her fire-red hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a clean white apron over her clothes, along with long, worn plastic gloves, in an attempt to keep her and her patients as sanitary as possible.

"April," Yoshi said with a smile. "It is good to see you again." He stated as she leaned into him for a hug. "You have grown."

"People do that," She declared, reluctantly pulling away from his comforting embrace, removing her gloves to hang them from the belt of her apron. "Thank you for coming Master Yoshi." She stated as she feed her arm through his and started leading him from the room.

"Anything for you Miss. O'Neil." Yoshi commented.

"How many times must I remind not to call me that," She stated in mock distaste. "It makes me sound _old_."

"At least once more, I'm afraid." Yoshi joked, lightly bowing his head to her. She just smiled and continued to lead him back through the hospital.

"How was your trip?" She asked absent-mindedly.

"Fine, but admittedly – I do not like planes." He commented lightly. Though he usually welcomed new experiences, he had found that remaining undetected in the cargo bay of a _small _military aircraft, was difficult even for him.

"I hope you'll forgive me for that, I'm not sure we had time to _wait _for a ship." She apologized as they exited the Ward. He allowed her to lead the way, re-bottling his curiosity of the situation. She had not told him why she had needed his assistance so urgently and it would seem that she had no intention of doing so even now.

It was obvious that she felt he would respond better to the situation if he learned the details directly from the source. He did not doubt her judgment, for this was her territory and as their doctor; she understood these people and their situation better than he ever could.

Not that it would have mattered. Regardless of the situation that had brought him here, he would never have turned her down. Especially when she had requested his help directly.

…

_(A few days later.)_

_Yoshi ran as though his life depended on it. He knew he had missed the boat back to Japan, but could not find it in his heart to care. It wasn't as if someone was waiting for him. When he had heard the shooting, he had turned to look. When he heard the screaming he had searched for its source. When he heard the _crying _he had run toward it. _

_ In his clouded, pain riddled mind, the crying child was Miwa. Though his reason told him, it was not her, that he would be disappointed. He did not care. A child was in danger and that was all he needed to know. It was instinctive for all creatures to protect their young, even if they were not their own. Whether his or not, he had to get to her. He had to _save_ her._

_ He flew over obstacles and bounded through crowded allies. People screamed and fled all around him, obstructing his path. But he forced through them, never stopping._

_ It didn't even register to him that most, if not all of the people he encountered were _Mutants. _But soon he_ _discovered what they were running_ _from. A mass of (obvious) Humans; clad in all manner of makeshift armor were shooting randomly into the crowd._

_ They seemed drunk on power and mad with hate. They seemed to care little for the people they were injuring or killing, whether they be Mutant or Human. In their eyes, anyone that associated with a Mutant was fair game. _

_ Yoshi took out any of them he could. Protected anyone he could, but there were so many. He couldn't do it all. But there was still hope, the crying hadn't stopped. The child still lived._

_ It seemed to take eternity to pinpoint her location, but finally he found it. Though he had almost passed it, in his urgency, he quickly doubled back. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind he noted aimlessly that the sound was so soft and quiet that he should never have heard it. Especially given as far away as he had been. But he pushed that thought away, to be considered later. When the child was no longer in danger. _

_ He did not see her, but finally he located where the sound originated. A large hole in the side of one building; was too recent to be coincidence. As he drew closer, he jumped at the sound of a *squelch* and looked down to discover that he had been walking through a stream of _blood_._

* * *

A little bit of Splinter's back story. He hasn't been mutated yet,

(I'm not sure if I made that clear or not.)

This is my first TMNT story so please be nice.

R&R


	3. Chapter 2

Back to the Turtle(s)

(Pretend he's your favorite Turtle for now. It sets the mood.)

I don't own no Ninja Turtles or Ninjas Rats or Ninja – _Ninjas_...

* * *

Chapter: 2

The _cold_ brought me back to my mind. I became aware of the strange not-water substance receding. As it did my body grew heavier and heavier. The cords wound around my arms and torso become tighter and tighter in their effort to support me.

There was a sudden hiss and a gust of air hit my side. I unconsciously shed away from it. But realized that my body had not responded and no matter what did or how hard I tried, I remained paralyzed.

Then there was cold again, but this time it was far worse. Like a wall had been removed and now its protection could no longer give me that semblance of comfort. Suddenly I wanted to go back, I wanted the warmth of the non-water again. This new World was too cold, it was too much.

I panicked when I felt _touching_, as two other sets of hands that were not my own, removed the cords from my limbs. They seemed to have no quarrel about causing me more discomfort, as they painfully removed the wires and tubes attached to my body.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to push them away and retreat from their rough, not-skin touch. But my body remained motionless, dead weight. I was scared, what was wrong with me? Why couldn't I move?

I was so terrified that I almost didn't notice when the hands _lifted_ me. And they were far from gentle. They carelessly jolted my aching form and discarded me onto a cold surface. I tried again to move, to escape, but my body remained submissive.

Then the hands returned, prodding, hurting, seeming to go out of their way to see how much my weakened form could take. Sharp things were poked into my arms and legs, caring little for the pain they caused.

Then there was _talk_. Their voices seemed to be filtered through layers of cotton and I couldn't understand what was being said. But somehow I _knew_ they were talking about me. Their voices matched their hands, cold and uncaring. They seemed to find interest in my pain and discomfort and urged each other to cause _more_.

This hell was too much, I couldn't bear it any longer. The cold, the pain and the poking and the prodding. I just wanted to curl into a ball and die. But even _that_ small relief was out of my control.

Then I felt water on my face. Wait; _Water_? But where had it come from? It took me a second to realize that it was coming from my _eyes_. Somehow I had produced it. It seemed like such a small thing, but it comforted me to know that even here, in this hell, water had still managed to find me.

Then one of the hands touched my face. I feared that it would take the water away. I feared the pain that was now expected. But instead it was _gentle_. Not caring, or warm, but softer then before. The poking and the prodding stopped and the voices drew closer.

"It's conscious," One of them said, fascinated.

"It's developing a _resistance_ to the drugs." Another responded.

"That could be useful." Yet another observed. "Get a sample of its' –" at this time the voices drew back again and I could no longer make out what they were saying. Then the Hell continued.

…

I have no idea how long it went on for, I'd lost consciousness when the pain became too intense. So when I awoke again, I was afraid. Would it continue now that I was awake, had it even _stopped_. But then I realized, it _had_ stopped_._ I could no longer hear the voices, the hands and sharp things were gone and the cold had even become more bearable.

I noticed that I was now laying on my side. After spending so much time on my back, exposed to whatever horrors the voices choose to administer, this was a welcome change. And even more so when I realized that I could move, if only a little.

My legs responded when I pulled them closer to my body, trying to make myself as small as I could. Then I felt a hand on my arm that wasn't mine. My eyes shot open and I pulled violently away from the touch. But I stopped when I realized what it was.

Though it was dark, I could make out the form of another body, next to me. It was smaller than me, but it was similar to my shape. It's little hand laid on my arm, as if searching for any amount of comfort I would offer.

It was then that I remembered long ago, when I had seen other small forms floating in green not-water, as I had been. And realized that this one had been one of them. I leveled myself up and looked around as much as I could, without causing discomfort, or exposing myself.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw more_. A lot _more. They came in many different shapes and sizes. Most were asleep or just pretending to be. Occasionally I heard noises, crying or whimpering or just the sound of another body moving, reveling that I was not the only one awake.

I saw walls around us, dark and foreboding and somehow I knew that while they kept us did little to keep the voices _out_. Soon they would return and the pain would start again. This realization made me want to curl up and cry myself back to sleep, but when I lay back down, I found the one next to me had beat me to it.

He/she had quietly curled up upon itself, trembling with cold or fear. Or both. Its little limbs wrapped around its body pulling itself into a tighter and tighter ball as it cried. It seemed that this one could also produce water from its' eyes to _comfort_ itself. Alone and scared myself I realized that I could give us both a little more.

Slowly I moved up to the little body and carefully wrapped my arms around it. The creature jumped in fright at the touch, but I quickly rubbed its arms in what I hopped was a soothing manner.

It seemed to work, for it slowly curled up closer to me. After I don't know how long, it stopped shaking and soon it stopped crying as well. I wasn't sure if it had fallen back to sleep or not, but I hoped that I had helped. At least a little.

…

Time passed, none of us knew how much. But soon the others learned what I had, that comfort could be found in each other's presence and we absorbed it. Never at any time were one of us not touching another.

I still held to the little one next to me. And offered what comfort I could to others near by and after some point the others even offered it back to me. We kept warm this way, all tucked into a tight ball. The room remained so cold that if someone was claustrophobic, they soon got over it.

The voices returned, they came in the forms of tall white figures, with black arms and legs and large black eyes that stuck out from their heads and displayed no emotion or gave any indication of what they were thinking. It accrued to me at some point that they did not actually look like this, it was just a garb, a _coat_.

They would take us from the group, sometimes only one, sometimes more. When they reached down to pick one, we would all unconsciously cling tighter to each other. But nothing we did would make them stop coming, or make them stop taking.

Sometimes the ones that were taken; returned, but most often than not, they didn't come back. Sometimes they would resume a hold on the group. Sometimes they would just lie where they had been dropped, too weak to move; instead they would just cry until another went to them. And sometimes they would simply _stop_. It was hard to explain, they became cold and unmoving, they did not reach of the comfort or respond to it. As if they were no longer there.

…

One day the voices came for me. The little one next to me cried out and reached for my hand, but he was quickly beat down. I screamed and thrashed, trying to get free. Though I knew it was pointless, I could not stop myself from trying. They took me from the comfort and offered none in return. Instead I was carried down white halls, so bright that it hurt my eyes after being so long in the dark.

Then we came to a room. They laid me down on the cold surface again and used rough belts to immobilize me. Again I could not move, so I closed my eyes, hoping that maybe if I couldn't see them, they would go away. But they didn't.

Then the pain started again, more poking and prodding. A tube was shoved back down my throat and more were poked into my skin. I was forced to swallow strange liquids that made me sick and weak. They used wires to electrocute me in various intensities. Their cruelty seemed; never-ending.

I wanted to scream, but no sound came. In fear of simply falling apart, I tried to stop my bodies' violent shaking, but it seemed nothing I did worked. I struggled to be free, but whether it was to escape or _live_; I no longer knew. I fought to _endure_, but my strength continued to wane.

…

Again I had no recollection of the time that passed, it seemed like a life time. But finally it ended. They lifted me again from the table and I was returned to the dark room. I was dropped unceremoniously to the floor and then they were gone again. I couldn't even bring myself to be thankful.

I couldn't move, my stomach continuously tried to heave, but my body was too weak to obey. My precious source of water had stopped falling from my eyes and I didn't have the strength to produce more. Pain was my constant companion, always present, never-fading.

I don't know how long I lay there, but the cold began to seep into my body again. As it always did. I wondered if maybe I was going to die. And I suddenly understood what had happened to the others. The ones that had stopped moving, stopped crying, stopped _being_. And I wondered, if that would really be so bad.

…

When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was not alone. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to find the little one I had taken in; curled up around my body. Returning the comfort I had given him for so long. I snuggled into his embrace and soon found that I could cry again.

More time passed, more than we knew to comprehend. I finally regained the strength to return to the group. The little one followed. We relished in the warmth of the collective.

The White Coats returned and more of us were taken and even more of us were never returned. Sometimes _others _came back in their place. Proving that there were even more of us then I had first thought. But I still noticed that as time went on, our numbers grew fewer and fewer.

...

I woke when the wall opened and I curled up into a ball, trying to make myself as small as possible as the White Coat walked among us. I winced as he stopped over me and feared the worst. And I was _not_ disappointed.

The little one next to me cried out suddenly and I opened my eyes to watch him being taken. Before I realized what I was doing, I lunged forward and grabbed his body in my arms and held on for all I was worth.

The White Coat hit me hard across the head, making me see stars. But still I did not relinquish my hold. The little one was crying and clinging to me in fear, as the White Coat continued to hit me.

Another entered the room and roughly pulled on my body, yelling and hitting. I could hear the others on the floor around us, crying and moving away, trying to avoid being stepping on in the chaos.

When the other White Coat grabbed close to my head, I unconsciously bit down on his hand. He screamed in rage and hit me harder. I tasted liquid in my mouth, it made me want to wretch, but still I held on.

Then suddenly I was kicked, I was forced to release my bite as I screamed from the pain in my side. And in my distraction, my hold on the other body was compromised, I reached back for him, but he was already too far.

The White Coat I had bitten, threw me to the floor, cursing and yelling, as he held his hand, where a familiar red substance dripped from it. Then he kicked me again in his rage and I was sent flying. I hit the wall so hard that I briefly lost consciousness. And when I woke up, he was _gone_.

...

For the first time I cried not for myself, but another. I feared not for myself, but another. The pain of separation was so strong that I didn't even feel the new pain that my body was now undoubtedly in. I curled up in a ball and waited for him to return. In some ways, I'm _still_ waiting.

...

When the wall opened again, for the first time I didn't cringe from it. I looked up, hoping, prying that he would be there. And again I was _not _disappointed.

I felt my eyes widen from my shock. He was pale, unmoving, the red substance we had all grown so accustomed to seeing, leaked from so many cuts that I couldn't tell where one ended and the other began.

I made my way to him even before the White Coats had left the room. I moved as fast as I could to his side and pulled him to me in my desperation to feel his presence again. He winced weakly in pain and I had to force myself to be softer.

I did what I could to reduce his pain, as he cried and held me closer, scared of what awaited him. I tried to tell him not to be afraid, but even had I known the words to speak, I did not have the means to say them. I embraced him as his shivering became weaker and weaker. I held him when his breath grew less and less and I comforted him when his body grew cold and still.

I knew he was gone and would not return. But I knew so little about death. What happened when you died. Was there pain? Was there suffering? I could only hope there wasn't, because now _I _would not be there to protect him from it.

For the first time my tears did not being me relief, no amount of comfort would sooth this pain. I screamed in my anguish and wailed at the unfairness of it all. What had he done to deserve this, what had any of us done to deserve this.

...

When the White Coats returned, for the first time I wasn't scared. I turned to look at them slowly, as they approached and I waited patently for them to approach. When they reached down to take the body in my arms, I _struck_. I swung out and hit the White Coats' arm as hard as I could and was rewarded with a sickening _*crack_._*_ The White Coat screamed and clung to his arm in obvious agony. But I was far from done.

If they thought I would submit to them now, then they were sorely mistaken. I didn't care if it was pointless. I didn't care if I was fighting for nothing. All I knew was that these _devils_ weren't immortal. They could feel pain and they could _bleed_. And they were going to learn just how _huge_ of a mistake they'd just made.

I fought against them with everything I had. I waited for openings and struck without warning, without mercy and barely noticed that they had somehow gotten me into the hall.

But when I felt the body in my arms pulled away, I _completely_ lost it. I saw red as I screamed and kicked at my captors. I no longer felt pain or fear. The only thing left in me was loss, the only thing that remained was _Hate_.

…

The farther they moved me from the room, the harder I fought. At one point I managed to get in a lucky hit on the one holding my left arm and he dropped like a brick when my elbow connected with his head so hard that my arm went numb.

In the distraction, I sank my teeth into the hand of the one holding my right side and he screamed so loud it hurt my ears. I kicked at the others trying to assist him and arched my back, plowing my head into the gut of a poor sap that had just appeared behind me.

I noticed more started showing up, appearing randomly from doorways in the hall to investigate the chaos. I stored my shock away for another time, when I realized that some of them weren't wearing their '_white_ _coats'_. 'Good, now I had a _face _to go with my hatred.'

I saw it when another came flying down the hallway, pushing one of their moving metal tables and I struggled harder. There were now as many as six holding onto my body and _still _they couldn't hold me.

At some point they tried to poke me with their sharp things filled with liquid. But I would have none of that. I was not going to sleep. I was going to _fight_. And they were going to feel my pain. Even if it _killed_ me.

I don't know how long it went on, but they eventually managed to secure my arms to the table. I kicked at their hands as they tried to get my legs and connected with one, earning another satisfying _*crack* _for my vigor. He proceeded to scream as the other had and retreated somewhere to lick his wounds.

I felt a pain in my neck and looked around to see that one of them had managed to get one of the pointy things into my skin. I tried to bite him in retaliation. I missed_, _but he jumped back so forcefully that he collided with another White Coat and they both went down in a tangle of limbs.

After a minute I started to feel my body weakening, as the adrenalin pumped their poison through my veins at a rapid pace. They were able to tie down my legs and even my torso for good measure. The one I had bit; evened the score with a strange belt he secured over my mouth, before finally pulling another over my neck.

Even as I continued to wane and it became harder and harder to keep my eyes open, I struggled to get at them. I was so set on getting free and continuing the fight, I didn't even notice when we arrived in the experimentation room. Though I vaguely recalled as I lost consciousness that something was off about this room – something was _different_.

…

I fought hard to open my eyes when I came to. I realized immediately that the belt around my face had been exchanged for one of those masks with the tube down my throat. I could feel it blowing cold air into my mouth, forcing my chest to rise with every pump.

I could not move my head, so looked as far as I could with my eyes. I found, to my displeasure, that the White Coats were meandering about as if they were waiting for something to happen. I jumped when one of them suddenly leaned down in my face and I pulled away from his unexpected closeness, proceeding to give him my most distasteful glare.

"It's awake," He stated, never taking his eyes off me. I squirmed as the others walked over and started sticking tubes into my arms and wires to my chest and face. They brought over several machines and hooked them to the wires and soon all kinds of noises were echoing around the room.

They did all kinds of tests and talked excitedly about something called a '_Super drug_.' Several pointy things with strange _green_ liquid inside were poked into my arms and legs making my skin tingle with ever new ejection. Then I was turned me over, so more could be ejected into my back.

I have no idea how much time I spent there, my muscles had started twitching uncomfortably, like they were charged up on something. Somehow I _knew _it was the green liquid. At some point I registered that I was actually _tired_. This made me worried. How long had they kept me here? It had never gone on this long before. It wasn't normal.

They finally stepped away and I hoped it was over. But they made no move to take me back to the dark room, or remove their cord and tubes. Then I grew even more concerned when they suddenly retreated behind some kind of see through wall and closed it after them, as if they were _afraid_ of something.

I heard a hiss of air and looked over to see another weird-looking wall slowly sliding open. After a minute another White Coat walked in. But this one was wearing a weird, brightly colored coat, that appeared to be a few layers too thick and had something over his head that had a strange elongated mouth and large creepy eyes.

He pushed a small moving table toward me and I saw another pointy thing laying on a white cloth. My breathing started to unconsciously quicken as I realized something was different about this one. It seemed larger and was made of metal. And instead of being clear or slightly colored, its contents where _Black_.

I couldn't help whimpering slightly when the White Coat carefully picked it up. Using the white cloth, he gripped the pointy end and pushed a little of the liquid out, soaking the cloth in darkness. Then he walked toward me.

I struggled again, desperate to escape. I didn't know what that stuff was, but my instincts were screaming at me to get away from it. When the White Coat placed the tip near the top of my right arm, I squeezed my eyes shut and silently begged anyone who would listen to make him stop.

I whimpered again when I felt the point penetrate my skin and then the familiar pressure as the contents were forced into my body. And then it _burned_. If I had thought that I could no longer feel pain, I was quickly proven wrong.

It was like liquid fire was being pumped into my veins. It became so hot, I thought for sure that it was consuming me from the inside out. Melting my bones and boiling my blood. I somehow managed to scream even around the tube in my mouth, as it seemed to consume my muscle and skin and left behind nothing but ash.

As the contents of the needle dwindled away into my arm, I felt my body start to convulse. I had no control, as my chest heaved repetitively and my limbs shock against the restraints. My heartbeat became so loud in my ears, it even drowned out their machines' sudden blaring and beeping. I felt blood pool in my throat and force its way out of my mouth. The pain became so intense that I no longer had the ability to scream.

Then it _stopped. _Like I switch had been flipped, everything ended. The pain vanished without a trace. My body became limp, my limbs became still. My blood had stopped pumping. My _heart _had stopped _beating_.

* * *

I'm thinking something like a year has passed in this chapter. I added new words randomly, as if he was _learning_ them as he got older.

(P.S. Check out deviantart - 'Genetic Experimen by Yinller – Really sets the tone.)

Listened to _**Love the way you lie **_**(****Solo) - ****By ****Rihanna ****while writing this.**

Feed the starving writer

Read and Review

(Note: This is my first time writing in first-person, so tell me what I can do to improve.)


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Ninja Turtles

* * *

Chapter: 3

When I regained consciousness again, I became aware of a really annoying; *_beeping.*_ I opened my eyes and squinted at the bright light above me, before turning my head to avoid its glare. I realized that I was no longer strapped to the table and though I still couldn't move all that much, it was enough to discover the source of the incessant sound.

A Heart Monitor was beeping away, declaring with little green lines that my heart was jumping at a stable rhythm of 40 beats per minute. I glared at the persistent machine and tried to send it thoughts of spontaneous combustion for irritating my already substantial headache.

I raised an eye brow at my own thoughts. 'Since when did I know such big words?'

"It's alive," Someone declared and I looked around to find several White Coats suddenly crowding around. Watching me with an unnerving level of excitement. I was tempted to hit them, but my arms didn't feel like cooperating, so decided to just ignore them.

However their statement did draw my interest. 'Why wouldn't I be _alive_?' But when I thought about, I realized I had more pressing questions. 'What happened?' 'Where was I and when did I get here?'

I tried looking around, striving to locate something familiar, but one of the White Coats grabbed my face and pointed a light directly into my eye. I flinched away from it, but he held my head still and forced my eyes open, to check and recheck my pupil dilation.

After a few minutes, he finally let go of my face and proceeded to snap his fingers near my ears. More than a little annoyed by now, I tried bite his hand. Unfortunately I missed, but he stopped anyway and jotted his observations down before announcing his findings.

"Its senses are operational." He declared, then added. "Set up an EEG and check its reflexes." I growled in my throat at his words. Why did he insist on calling me, '_It?_' They'd done enough testing, you'd think these idiots would have figured out that I was _boy _by now.

Then it occurred to me, I could _hear _what they were saying. I had never been able to through the hood of their hazmat suits before. Somehow my hearing was shaper. But what was even stranger, was that I could actually _understand _them as well.

I was so distracted by this that I jumped when they tapped a reflex hammer against my knees, then proceeded to poke and prod at my arms and legs with several acupuncture needles. Checking for anomalies. As they encouraged my muscles back into operation. 'Wait, _Anomalies_? _Acupuncture_?_'_ 'Where did I learn these words? How did I even know what they meant?'

I jumped again when another White Coat stuck a whole colony of _electrodes to my scalp and set about running an _Electroencephalography. 'Electro-_what_? OK, now this is getting weird.' 'Where on earth did I hear _that_ word?' – 'Great. Now I'm talking to myself.'

As I proceeded to become more and more annoyed with my new way of thinking. The White Coats proceeded to become more and more _amazed_ with it. I slowly turned my head to acknowledge them, after they'd ignored me for several minutes and found them all crowded around the EEG Machine.

When they finally moved out-of-the-way, I was able to see that the screen was displaying that my mental wave lengths were. For the lack of a better word. 'Through the roof'. In fact if I was correct, I was looking at an IQ of about 160. And _climbing_.

The White Coats appeared to be as shocked as I was about this turn of events and turned back around when they notice that I was watching them. One finally parted from the group and walked up to my table. He studied me for a second before leaning in closer and asking. "What is the square root of pi squared?"

I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing. 'Pi, of course. A square root cancels out a square.' Of course, I didn't say this out loud and had no intention of doing so. But they didn't know that and it was almost comical when they all leaned in as if expecting me to riddle out the secrets of the universe, right then and there. So I did the one thing I knew would piss them off to no end. I_ ignored _them.

…

They tried in vain get me to speak, but I always refused. They sat me in front of a white board with complex mathematical problems written across its surface and handed me a marker, before encouraging me to solve the equation.

Instead I just threw the marker at one of them and proceed to act as if they didn't exist. It was childish, I admit. But hey, I was only a year old. Sue me.

They would refrain from giving me drugs of any kind, as if they feared it would compromise their work. They would constantly check my reflexes and vitals and, for once, made sure that I actually had enough to eat and drink. Though they never let me do it on my own. Which was annoying beyond all recognition.

But even though they went out of their way to avoid physically hurting me. I was never allowed to use my hands. At least not when they were present.

Instead they would be confined in front of me with magnetic cuffs. that I was forced to wear constantly. I knew that they had the ability to shock me as well, if need be. So I never tried anything too sever. But I was happy to note that they seemed to have learned to _not_ underestimate me.

I also slowly came to terms with my new, '_thinking_ _process'_. When I had nothing better to do, I would study the equipment in the lab around me. It seemed that my mind was somehow able to '_just_ _know' _whatever it was I was looking at.

Of course it took a little more studying to actually figure out what most of the things did. But eventually I had general knowledge on just about every machine, computer and high-tech what-cha-ma-call-it in the room. Or at least the ones I could see.

As I started to grow exhausted and grumpy from the days events. They suddenly picked me up and sat me in front of a _'mirror'_. I rolled my eyes when the White Coats told me what it was and started asking me all kinds of stupid questions, trying to figure out if I, "_Understood _what it _did_."

I continued to ignore them of course. And instead focused on the creature looking back at me in the shiny surface. My brain supplied the word _'Turtle'_ almost immediately. Followed by _'Mutant' _and a few other choice words. 'Well at least now I knew what I was.'

…

After a disastrous attempt on their part, to see if I could run a computer with my mind, through the use of a Neuro-Headset. The testing seemed to finally come to an end. For not only had I run it, but I infected it with every virus known to man.

They'd be sweeping cyberized dust bunnies from their system for days. So I had assumed that I would be taken back to the dark room, while they spent the next month and a half; rebooting their mainframe. But I was in for a surprise.

I realized immediately that it was not the dark holding room. Instead it was white and bright. Though it wasn't a painful light, like in the halls. Instead it was warm and seemed to seep into my skin. Making me feel better, calmer, stronger.

When they set me down, my feet bounced slightly and I looked around to discover that it was, in fact, a _pillow_. Come to think of it, the whole room seemed to be made of them. I absent-mindedly scrunched my toes up in the soft texture, as the White Coats left the room again.

There was a small beep as the cuffs on my wrists released my hands and I looked around the small padded room in interest. I noticed the wall to my left was mostly occupied by a dark viewing window and I was tempted to stick my tongue out at the White Coats I knew where on the other side.

However before I had the chance. My eyes caught the reflection of the _other _occupant of the room and all thoughts of immature behavior flew out the window. I whipped around and backed up a bit, before realizing that it was another _Turtle_.

We both froze for several minutes, watching and analyzing each other. It was obvious that he was just as surprised as I was. As he remained cramped into the corner, like he was trying to merge into the wall.

His skin tone was more of an emerald-green, in contrast to my olive_._ And his eyes were a black, compared to my brown. But other than that, we were almost _identical_.

After a while the other Turtle seemed to become agitated with just studying me from afar. So he quietly got to his feet and walked over. When he was only a few inches away we both sat down in the middle of the room and continued to ponder each other.

After several minutes, he reached out to touch my arm. I watched him with curiosity, as he slowly moved up to touch my shoulder and then my shell. Growing bold myself. I reached out to touch his face.

He looked at me when I did, but let me investigate. His skin felt the same as my own. Scaly, but also soft, cold but at the same time warm. Like it was absorbing the strange new light, like my skin was. After a minute, some part of my brain put the pieces together and I realized that the light was likely UVA or UVB or both.

I jumped and recoiled in slight pain when the other Turtle unexpectedly touched the bandage around my right arm. He pulled back immediately. Holding his hands in a fashion that showed he was deeply sorry and hadn't meant to hurt me.

I scooted back to my spot and smiled to let him know that he was forgiven. He gazed back the bandage on my arm, before reaching up to remove one of his own. He pulled it away slowly, as if it caused him great discomfort and showed me his own right arm.

I swallowed tightly when I saw the wound. It appeared like a large portion of his skin seemed to have melted and then dried in a nasty sore on his lower bicep. It gleamed with an antibacterial ointment that the White Coats had spread on it to encourage healing. But it was obviously still painful.

He looked back at me and smiled, as if to say. 'Yeah, I have one too.' I smiled sadly back at him and then helped him re-wrap the injury. I had noticed a similar wound on my _own_ arm after my experience with the black needle. It seemed that I wasn't the only one that hadn't walked away from that unscathed.

After I had re-secured the bandage on his arm. Being as gentle as I could, so as not to cause him any pain. He gave me another smile in thanks, then stood up and started back to his corner. I immediately got up to tail him. I don't really know why. It was almost like I had an internal instinct to _follow him_.

…

Day 4

This room proved to be quite a bit different from the dark one. When the light turned out on my first night, I _freaked_. My new companion was able to clam me down, but it still took me an unknown amount of time to finally fall asleep. When the light came on again, indicating the start of the day. I more or less had the same reaction.

A White Coat brought us food and the other Turtle showed me where I could find _water_. It wasn't much, just a small fountain in the corner, constantly supplied from below. But I could actually submerge my hands in it. I was so thrilled that I plunged my head in as well.

I became so content with the idea of finally having water on my skin that I probably would have drowned,had my new friend not pulled me back out. He gave me a knowing look and almost laughed at my annoyance. He'd obviously done it too.

I nearly jumped out my skin when a computerized voice declared to our room an hour later, that it was _'Year 1 – Day 4_ – _Experiment SS4 – Room 35_ – _Test Subjects 627, 697.'_ I looked at the other Turtle when he placed a hand on my shoulder and nodded, reassuring me that this was normal.

Over the next few hours, I contemplated the computers words. I was quite distressed of the _Day_ _4_. I realized then that the other Turtle had been in this room, _alone _for almost 3 whole days, before I had arrived. It was no wonder he'd been cramped so tightly into the corner.

Experiment SS4; was obviously the test that the White Coats were running now and Year 1; indicated that they expected it to go on for a while. Though I couldn't see their logic. Room 35; was obviously our room number. But, – _Test Subjects_?

As far as I knew the White Coats had never called me anything, let alone a _number_. The other Turtle seemed to sense my confusion. He quietly sat down next to me and held his right wrist up so I could see.

The numbers 6-2-7 were _tattooed_ on his skin in bold black ink and looked disturbingly recent. He then reached over for my own wrist and held it up as well. And I saw for the first time a similar tattoo of 6-9-7. 'When had _that _happened?'

I decided not to dwell on it and looked back at my friend with a smile. Thanking him for clearing that up. But he seemed distracted as he looked at my tattoo. Carefully he pulled my arm closer and compared the mark with his own. I looked over his shoulder curiously, trying to figure out what had perked his interest.

He ended up having to point it out to me again. The second number was the only difference between the two numbers. I, of course, had noticed this before, but had thought nothing of it. However he apparently thought that this was quit epic.

He pointed excitedly at the 2 on his arm, before pointing at himself. I quickly caught on. He was choosing a _name_. 'Well, sort of.' As simple as it might have been, this was really something for us. Choosing a name was the first thing he had done on his own.

Ecstatic, I hurriedly chose a name for myself. But since I really had no other sources to work from, I turned back to the number on my arm. And considering that the only difference still remained the second digit. I decided that my _name _would be 9 and quickly informed him of such.

He raised an eye ridge at me, as if deciding if I; 'looked like a 9.' I deflated and glared at him for his mocking. But he quickly laughed, letting me know he was kidding and nodded his approval.

…

Day 5

2 watched me worriedly, as I sat in the corner with my knees tucked up to my plastron. He tried to get me to eat, but I didn't want anything. He rubbed his stomach in example, asking me if I was sick. But I shook my head. This pain wasn't new. But now, it seemed like the closer I got to 2 the _more_ I missed my other companion.

I buried my head in my arms, trying not to look at 2's face. I didn't mean to make him worry and I didn't mean to make him feel like he wasn't enough. Cause he was. But I wondered if his comfort was more then I deserved.

As I slipped further and further into my misery, I wondered if maybe it had been my fault that he had died. The White Coats obviously had a superiority complex and didn't take threats very well. It was very possible that they had killed him just to punish me.

I hadn't realized it then. But by struggling to keep him safe, I had not only threatened their power, but shown them how to hurt me the most. I had given them a weapon and they had used it.

I couldn't help but wonder, maybe if I had just submitted he would have come back safe. Maybe if I hadn't let go, he would still be alive. Maybe if I had protected him better, it would have been me instead.

Though I still hated the White Coats with every fiber of my being, I couldn't find it in me to fight them anymore. I felt like I had failed. That I didn't have the right to continue fighting for my own life. That I didn't deserve to live. And it wasn't like I had a _reason_ to live, he had been all that I had.

I jumped when I felt 2 wrap his arms around me and absent-mindedly rubbed my back trying to give comfort and show that he was there. I couldn't tell if it was from experience or something else. But I realized that, somehow, he _knew_.

He'd felt this pain himself, but his only concern was mine. And all he wanted was for me to know that he was there and while he couldn't make the pain go away, he would do anything in his power to fill the void.

I felt the tears run down my face again and I couldn't help but be relived. I had thought that I had lost the ability to cry. 2 let me cry on his shoulder for an endless amount of time and let me heal at my own pace.

He never once pushed or complained. He just soothed and helped me see, that I did have a reason. I was the only one left, I had to fight back, I had to continue. So I could live out _both_ our lives.

…

Day 8

On Day 8, the White Coats brought _another _Turtle and this one made quite a fuss about it. He punched and kicked and yelled and screamed and seemed to really be – 'pissing them off.'

I decided I liked him.

When the White Coats retreated, the new Turtle threw himself into the door, in an attempt to make up for having his hands cuffed together. Then sat down in a huff when he was freed and proceeded to glare at the door as if daring them to return, so he could feed them their spleens.

After a second he seemed to notice he was being watched and spun around with all the grace of a battering ram, to zero in on us. For a minute all he did was watch us with a mixed expression of confusion and annoyance.

So I studied the him thoughtfully in the mean time. His skin was quite a bit darker than ours and his eyes were unusually light, almost gold, but with a hint of red. My brain supplied the color amber, which sounded right.

After some time 2 got up and went to him. I didn't complain, I was curious too. The new Turtle watched him as he sat down again. But when 2 tried to touch him as he had done with me, the other one _hit_ him.

I was shocked, 2 appeared to be as well. And if there was one thing I knew about 2 so far, it was that he didn't _like_ being surprised. So, as expected, he took this with all the grace of chain saw and quickly retaliated.

However before the darker one could start anything else. 2 got up, walked back to me and sat down in a huff. I casually reached out and touched his arm, incase he needed the comfort. But he as I suspected, he didn't require it. He wasn't upset, maybe a little miffed, but not sad.

I looked back and noticed the other Turtle sulking again and decided it was my turn to give this a try. So I slowly got to my feet and made my way over to our newest companion. But I didn't try to touch him as 2 had, instead I just watched and waited.

However after a minute, it seemed that even _this _was irritated him and he gave me a look as if to say; 'what?' I just smiled and he rolled his eyes, before crossing his arms again and looked at the wall as if it had done him a personal wrong.

By that night I had finally convinced him to join me and 2 in the corner. Though he was still rather grumpy about it. And I ended up being hit on the head for my trouble.

…

Day 9

The new Turtle nearly gave me a heart attack the next morning. When the light returned, he jumped up so fast that I was thrown into the wall. Thankfully the padding saved me. But I looked up to discover that 2 was ready to declare war and I found myself spending a large portion of my day keeping them from killing each other.

An hour later, the computer reveled that his number was 6-8-7. I showed him the tattoo on his arm and explained about mine and 2's _names_. However he didn't appear to be interested in choosing one for himself.

So I suggested 8. To me, this made perfect since. As 8 rhymed with hate, which seemed to suit him to a T.

…

Day 10 - 12

It didn't take long for 8 to make it his personal life's goal to beat 2 at everything they did. And I mean everything. They spent hours glaring at the White Coats' viewing window, nether one willing to be the first to back down or _blink_, for that matter.

They fought constantly and over the most ordinary of things. From who would wake up first in the morning to simple things like eating. By Day 12; I was certain they were going to drive me insane.

…

Day 13

My sanity was spared the very next day, as yet another Turtle joined our little family. This one didn't make quite the entrance that 8 had. But it was spontaneous none the less.

I noticed immediately this one was a lot smaller, but yet seemed to have more energy then all of us combined. His skin tone was a light green and his eyes featured the brightest color of baby blue that I had ever seen.

I warmed up to him almost immediately. As he reminded me so much of my lost companion. However; I found that keeping him out of trouble was a full-time job.

He appeared completely unfazed by 8's temper; but didn't possess the wherewithal to _duck_. On top of that he learned rather quickly to take advantage of my protective nature toward him. As when he'd somehow managed to drive both 8 and 2 completely crazy in 3 seconds flat and dove behind me for cover.

The two older Turtles learned that day; that while I was usually calm and cool. I was not someone they wanted to mess with. Especially when the smaller Turtle was involved.

Needless to say 2 made a point after that to be more collected and not just around our new member, but 8 as well.

And while 8 was still hard pressed to keep from blowing a gasket when we got under his shell, he seemed to actually be enjoying the playful Turtles' company. Although 2 and I still had to keep him from murdering him several times. Thankfully the youngest seemed completely oblivious.

…

Day 16

The computer declared that the little one was 7-5-7. We called him 5 or in our language. '1 click-pause-2 clicks.'

We had found early on that, even in the silence, all we had ever needed was our eyes and bodies to understand each other. However we soon discovered that we would _unconsciously_ use clicks of the tongue, churrs and other noises that we could make with our hands or bodies to speak.

We never required translation, just as we had required no need to actually _learn_ it. It was almost like we were reverting to an old, ancient language known only to us. One that didn't need words to be understood, in a dialect that didn't need to be spoken.

…

Day 19

When the light returned, I winced and curled in on myself. It was too bright, it hurt. My head pounded like my brain was trying to break free of my skull and my body ached in ways I never knew possible.

The others seemed to realize immediately that something was wrong. They coaxed me to drink some water, but I couldn't make myself take very much. They tried to get me to eat. But I only shock my head and proceeded to bury myself into the corner, to escape the light.

About an hour later, after my body had tried to constantly heave the contents of my empty stomach. 8 took it upon himself to threaten me with bloody retribution if I didn't eat. Though I knew the bullying was just his way of showing he cared, I gave in any way. However it wasn't long before it was ejected from my stomach as well. They looked at me like they hoped that throwing up might have made him feel better, as it sometimes did. But I remained sick and miserable.

The White Coats came some time later, which was odd, as they only ever came in the morning and just before nightfall. When they started toward us, 8 wasted no time in attacking them. 5 and 2 used the distraction to hide me behind them in the corner. 8 followed shortly, placing himself between them and us.

A White Coat he had managed to hit in the chaos; proclaimed a few choice words and aimed to kick him. Though 8 quickly moved out-of-the-way, it was revealed to not be unnecessary. As the White Coat stopped before getting anywhere near him.

Another one quickly started yelling at him. Going on about how we couldn't be damaged and made the other White Coat leave the room. To say we were shocked was an understatement.

We had all come to expect pain and misery from the White Coats. But now they were actually – _avoiding _it? And not only that, but the remaining White Coat stayed behind to speak to us.

He was almost kind as he talked and told us that he was only trying to help. We were so floored, all we could do was stare at him for a minute. 'Who did he think he was kidding?' When he started forward again, 8 and 2 quickly formed a wall around me and 5. Ready for a fight. After several minutes he seemed to change his mind and left the room.

I seemed to just get sicker and sicker as the day wore on. One time when I threw up, 2 quickly moved 5 away from it, so he couldn't see.

I found this behavior strange and tried to see what was going on. However 8 quickly blocked my view with his body. It took some creative faking on my part, but a few minutes later I finally caught a glimpse of their source of panic. A _red_ stain on the floor.

I was throwing up blood now, that couldn't be good. 8 let me burrow into his plastron for comfort, as I suddenly wished I hadn't looked. But my mind was able to deduce that something _else _was wrong with this picture.

I looked back at the stain and after a few seconds was able to figure out what it was. While the blood was obviously serious and distressing. What was even more so, was the fact that it appeared to be turning _black_.

…

Near the end of the day, the White Coats returned again. But this time in droves. There were at least two of them for every one of us.

2 and 8 quickly retaliated when they started forward, but they were out numbered and out matched. 5 tried to shield me, as if hoping that if they couldn't see me they would just leave. They didn't of course.

I tried to get up and help, but I was too weak. I could barely move, let alone fight. Thankfully the White Coats weren't hurting them. But they obviously didn't appreciate being restrained either.

I panicked when I felt them lift me from the floor and I tried in vain to hit them. Though I did managed to get in a lucky punch, that was all the incentive they needed to activate my cuffs and my movement became seriously restricted.

Though a part of my brain seemed to register that they could actually help me and I truly dreaded what might happen if I _didn't_ receive treatment. That didn't stop my body from fighting them off. I did everything in my power to get free. Anything I could to stay.

The inevitable separation from my comrades; terrified me more than the possibility of tests and torture. Pain and death were nothing compared to the fear of being alone.

I froze when I felt 5's arms wrap around my torso. I knew it was him cause of his soft baby skin and looked down to find him crying into side. He looked so defeated and scared, but yet he still held on to me with all his strength.

The White Coats stopped and tried to pry him off. I feared they would hit him, hurt him. I couldn't help remembering the last time this had happened. Though the roles had been reversed then. I was terrified that if I didn't get 5 to let go, the White Coats would kill him. I couldn't bear to lose another. So I did the only thing I could think of. _I kicked_ _him_.

My heart broke when he fell away. I hadn't hurt him, but he was stunned that I had done that. He didn't understand and he looked back at me with fear and confusion. I hated seeing that look on his face. I felt like I had betrayed him.

But the White Coats rushed me from the room before I had a chance to morn. I could still hear 8 and 2 fighting, trying to come to my aid. I tried to look back at them. I wasn't sure if I was going to die. But if I was; I wanted to see them one last time. But my view was blocked when the door was slammed closed to prevent them from escaping.

Years later I would still swear that when that door closed, I heard something inside me _brake_. The separation became like a physical wound that consumed me from within. I fell limp in the arms of my captors. I didn't care if they could help me. I didn't care if I would die. All I wanted was to return to my friends. To be with my family. To unite with my _Brothers_.

* * *

I'm sure you're all kind of wondering what happened to Donnie at the end of Chapter 2.

I realize I kind of left it on a cliff hanger and didn't really explain.

But that was only because HE didn't know what had happened.

So when he figures it out, you'll know.

R&R

(Cool Tidbit: Donnie's IQ at the first of the chapter was the same as Einstein's…lol)


	5. Chapter 4

I hope I made it clear enough which Turtle is who.

I also tried to pick numbers that kind of suited them, for instance…

Two rhymes with blue. (Leo) – Eight rhymes with hate; _lol_. (Raph) – Nine rhymes with mind. (Donnie) – Five, _kind of_, rhymes with Mike. (Mikey) ^-^

Don't Own.

* * *

Chapter: 4

I barely noticed as I was carted through the halls. Or when one of the White Coats started to panic, yelling at another that I had gone into Shock. I didn't struggle or fight as they laid me on a table and started first aid.

I remained unmoving and unresponsive. Staring, without seeing, at a random place on the wall. I never even registered what the White Coats were doing. I was just numb, comatose, _broken_.

…

When I finally came out of my coma, I was somewhat surprised. As I had half expected to never wake again. Apparently the White Coats had other thoughts, as they seemed to be visibly relieved that I was alive.

It took me quite awhile to finally snap out of my stupor. I could hear everything that was happening around me, but no matter how hard I tried, my body just wouldn't respond to it. All the while, the White Coats were going on and on about something called '_Retalion_.'

I learned quickly that it was actually the; 'black needle' that we had been injected with. Apparently it had been developed through the use of concentrated Mutagen and a dangerous combination of physical enhancement drugs. The resulting chemical was some kind of 'Super Drug,' that they were now hoping to use to make Solders.

Apparently it had _killed _over 500 other subjects, before they had perfected it. Which resulted in the subject still dying from the injection. Before having their heart _forcibly_ restarted with a large amount of Adrenaline and shock therapy.

As I listened, I realized that my sickness and eventual shock had been caused by the drug. And that they expected my brothers to start exhibiting signs of the illness in the near future. It was this that finally pulled me back to reality.

When I started breathing on my own again, the White Coats were ecstatic. I half expected them to start dancing around like a pack of drunken dodo birds. But in the end, they just settled ensuring that I stable.

They ended up checking my vitals up words of 17 times. Before it seemed that one of them, came up with a hypothesis, that being on my back might cause me to go into shock again. And I was strapped me into a wheelchair instead. It was a lot more comfortable than my previous position, so I didn't complain.

After running a few more tests, they forced me to drink a single vial of some bright _blue_ liquid. It tasted so bad I thought I would be sick again. But they wouldn't let me spit it out.

However a few minutes later, I stated to feel better and realized that it had been _medicine_. Before long the ache in my body had receded and the need to throw up was replaced with an uncomfortable, yet normal, feeling of an empty stomach.

After that, it didn't take them long to start in on the experiments again. Though it was nothing serious. They were constantly asking me questions. I, of course, just sighed and proceeded to look like this was the most boring thing on the planet, (which it was) and ignored and/or glared at them. Depending on my mood.

I can't begin to comprehend why it took them so long. But about four hours later, they had finally come to the conclusion that I wasn't cooperating. So they checked my vitals one last time and then pushed the chair out into the hall.

My heart leapt when I realized that we were heading toward 'Room 35.' I could literally _sense_ my brothers getting closer, as we neared the room. And I couldn't help but smile when the White Coats opened the door and received a _very_ pissed off 2 and 8 as a welcome.

It seemed that they had become extremely violent after being separated, but had had to wait to release their pent-up anger. And unfortunately for the White Coats, 8 didn't handle his anger very well. Especially the 'pent-up' kind.

I winced when my chair was pushed away in the struggle and collided into the wall on the opposite end of the room. I recovered quickly and looked around to enjoy the show. The White Coats accomplished little in their attempt to fend off 8, as he'd immediately charged one, effectively causing a domino affect, which soon had all four of the White Coats on the floor.

2 was on them in seconds and 8 was right on his shell. However, eventually I could no longer turn enough to see what was happening. But the sound of several curses, punches and _breaking bones_ had me grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

When I felt a hand on my knee, I turned to find 5 standing in front of me with the biggest grin I had ever seen plastered on his face. I remembered the last time I had seen him and tried to relay in so many silent words, just how sorry I was for kicking him.

But he appeared to hold no grudge and was not willing to allow me to wallow in my own self pity. As he quickly climbed up onto the chair and hugged me as hard as he could. Since my arms and legs were still secured, all I could do was lay my head on his shoulder, relishing in his presence. Which seemed to be more than enough for him.

Eventually I registered that the sounds behind us had stopped and looked around to find 2 and 8 had returned from their mini war_, _victorious. They looked up at me in concern for a second, but sighed in relief when I smiled to let them know I was alright.

After a minute of rejoice. Everyone seemed to _suddenly_ become aware that I was still trapped in the wheelchair and proceeded to battle with the straps to release me. 2 and 8 each took an arm and 5 made it his life's ambition to get the one across my legs. Unfortunately he didn't seem to be succeeding. But that was ok. I was content to wait. I was back with my brothers. Nothing else mattered.

…

Day 20

We stayed up well into the night, 5 could never once be found out of my reach and I was willing to let him remain there for as long as he saw fit. 2 and 8 had taken turns trying to crush the air from my lungs once they had finally freed me from the chair. Which now lay under the dark viewing window on the other side of the room, in a crumpled mess. The window itself hadn't fared much better and now had a rather sizable _dent_ where 2 and 8 had thrown the chair into the glass in retaliation.

The next day, while we ate. I happened to notice something on the floor and went to investigate. I found it was a paper clip. It must have fallen from one of the White Coat's note books in the struggle the day before.

I was able to happily entertain 5 for hours by bending and twisting the wire into all kinds of ridicules and impressive shapes, as we relished in each other's company. Even 8 had swallowed his pride to lounge with us, as we basked in the UV light. Allowing our bodies to absorb nutrients and heal our aches and pains. But of course it wouldn't last. I never did.

By the end of the day I began to notice a distinct difference in 2's behavior. He went from happy-go-lucky to sick and miserable with in the span of only a couple of hours. I recognized the symptoms. It was exactly what had happened to me. Which meant that _he _would be the next one taken.

…

Day 21

When the light returned the next morning, we had a hard time waking up. Some part of my brain knew this was familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. Then after several minutes of trying to force myself to become fully conscious, it hit me.

I jolted upright so violently that 5 screamed in fright. I immediately held his arm to ensure him that I was alright, but also to reassure myself that he was still there. Then I looked around for my other brothers.

8 was slowly waking up on my other side. Yawning and shaking his head, as if trying to clear it of a fog. But 2 – _wasn't_ there.

I got to my feet, realizing that I was still wobbly from sleep. That was not natural, given my state of panic at the moment I should have been wide awake. 'Drugs,' I realized quickly. 'We'd been drugged.'

I turned around and around looking everywhere for my missing brother, but still I couldn't find him. It only took another minute for 8 to fight his way out of his drug induced fog and finally figure out just what was so wrong with this picture.

It didn't take 5 much longer to come to the same realization and 8 bolted from one corner to anther, with a look of pure panic on his face, as he searched for 2. Eventually his panic subsided enough for him to realize that he wasn't there and he quickly rushed to the door and pounded his fists into the padded metal. Screaming at the top of his lungs. Demanding his brothers' return.

…

I huddled in the corner with 5, softly rubbing circles on his shell as he cried into my plastron. 8 stood in front of the door, rigid as a board, clenching his hands so tightly that I saw blood dripping from his palms. He glared at the door, as if he could will the White Coats to show themselves and he would make them pay for taking another of his brothers.

But through all his fire and brimstone, I saw the _defeat_. He knew he wouldn't get his chance. The White Coats had learned from their mistake, they would simply drug us again, return 2 and take another.

8 wouldn't get the chance to fight for his freedom. He wouldn't have the opportunity to punish the people who had taken his best friend. And through all their squabbling, he couldn't hide that that was exactly what he and 2 were, _friends_. Instead all he could do was wait. And make sure that _he _was the next to go.

…

Day 22

When I woke again, I realized with a great relief that 5 was still clutched tightly in my arms. I unconsciously held him closer as he slept. I could feel the effects of the drug again. I assumed they were pumping it into the room through the air vents. After all none of us had eaten anything the day before in fear that it was in the food.

I was almost afraid to look up. Would 8 be gone now. Would 2 have been returned, or had he died from the sickness. I was almost tempted to just stay as I was. If I didn't look up, then I would never know and I could hold onto the hope that 2 was still alive and 8 was still there with us. But I had to look. I had to know.

Slowly, fearfully, I opened my eyes and looked toward the door. I almost shut them again and curled into a ball when I saw that 8 was no longer there. But I quickly swallowed my tears and looked around the room for 2.

I gasped when I found him laying in the middle of the floor. Curled in on himself, wallowing in misery. How long had he been there? How long had he been _alone_?

Carefully I pried 5's arm from around my waist and made him comfortable in the corner. Rubbing his shell again in promise of my return. Before slowly getting to my feet and making my way to 2's side.

I couldn't tell if he was awake, but when I laid my hand on his arm, he was cold. I jumped back slightly and feared the worst. Cautiously I reached forward again and felt his neck. There was a pulse.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and leaned down to wrap myself around his form. Sharing my body heat and rubbing his arms, trying to keep him warm. Eventually he regained consciousness and looked up at me.

I could see the confusion in his eyes. He had no idea what had been done to him. He had been out cold the entire time. But thankfully it looked like he was feeling better, he wasn't pale anymore and he moved a lot easier.

Carefully I helped him to his feet and walked him back to the corner. Immediately he leaned down to touch 5's shoulder, reassuring himself that he wasn't an illusion. When he looked around the room, I realized he was looking for 8. When he didn't find him he turned back to me for answers, but I hung my head. He understood.

I lowered him carefully to the floor and we wrapped our arms protectively around our remaining brother. We did not move for the remainder of the day. And soon 5 was sick as well.

When the lights went out, we jumped and I held tighter to 5 as he whimpered in fear. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that the sleep would come again soon. And when we awoke. He would be gone.

…

Day 23

I couldn't stop myself from panicking when I regained consciousness the next day. As I had suspected, 5 was gone. I scoured every inch of the room searching for him, though I knew he wasn't there. Somehow my panic fueled brain just couldn't process it.

I threw myself into the door multiple times, until my body ached. Then I punched it and punched it. Even with the padding, my hands were bleeding by the time 2 stopped me.

I unconsciously fought him off, but he held on. He held my hands in his, so I couldn't hurt them any more and let me scream and cry into his plastron. Until I had nothing left in me.

I don't remember him moving me, but the next thing I knew we were back in the corner and I felt someone rubbing circles on my shell. I looked around and realized that it was 8.

In all my grief, I hadn't even noticed he was back. He smiled at me to let me know that he understood and he wasn't hurt. He probably wouldn't have noticed either had he been in my place.

I noticed that 2 and I were recovering quickly from the sickness, 8 was taking a little longer, but he was soon acting like he use to. We were relived that it was over, but that didn't change our opinion of the White Coats. As far as we were concerned, they were the ones that had made us sick, so curing it was hardly worthy of praise.

However _they _seemed to think that it was. When the White Coat brought us food that night, he showed us the little blue pills that came with and told us to take them so we didn't get sick again. Like he fully expected us to be '_good little Mutants_' and do exactly as we were told. 'As if.'

…

Day 24

When I awoke again, it was to the sound of the door closing. That was new. I again felt the effects of the drugs, but this time it was much stronger. It felt like I was struggling through molasses just to accomplish the simplest move. Then I remembered, 5.

I sat up quickly, feeling my muscles protest against the movement and made sure not to disturb my older brothers as I crawled out from their lose hold. I knew they would not be waking any time soon. They had fully succumbed to the drugs effects.

Though I briefly wondered why I hadn't. My focus to locate 5 quickly outweighed any other thoughts. Just like with 2, I found him laying in the middle of the room. He seemed to still be under the effects of the drugs himself. But it was dark and I could not tell if he was injured or breathing.

I fought for every move, as I made my way to him. It felt like it took me hours, I was terrified that I would soon find him broken and bloody. That fear seemed to seep into my body and I had to force myself not to grow paralyzed by it.

When I finally arrived at his side, I had to feel around for his form, when I found his hand I squeezed it tightly and searched him for injuries with my other. I was able to breathe again myself when I found that he still did. And thankfully I found nothing out of the ordinary on his skin, only that like 2, he was cold.

I carefully wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to unconsciously curl up against my plastron. I held him like I feared he was an illusion and would disappear if I did not hold on with everything I had. After some time, I gave into the drug again and fell asleep with my _little_ _brother_ buried deep in my arms

…

Day 25 – 28

It didn't take us long to take notice of a new ability. It seemed that we could, in a way, _sense _each others presence. I remember feeling it just before I had returned to the room. It was almost like we were connected on a level that even we didn't understand. The best way I could find to explain it, was that we, '_Thought as_ _One.'_

Over the next few days we all recovered and were soon acting like we had before, though we never let each other out of our sight for more than a few minutes at a time. I learned that they had no memory of what had happened during their – _recovery_. Obviously they had been out cold the whole time and I couldn't help but be relieved that they hadn't experienced what I had.

The White Coats received more and more aggression from us as the days wore on. I even caught 5 growling low in his throat on more than one occasion, when they were in the room. However they in return, became more and more demanding of the little blue pills.

When we refused to take them ourselves, they went to extremes to ensure that we did. At first, they put them in our food. But when we realized that they were there, they were forced to gang up on us and force them down our throats.

We soon learned that they did in fact make us feel better. We didn't get sick again. But we also didn't have the same stamina. It weren't like we were tired. We _had_ the energy, just not the will to use it.

I realized quickly that they were using these little pills to keep us calmer, so we could be controlled easier. Of course, that didn't sit well with any of us. So one day, I came up with a plan of my own.

When the White Coats brought us breakfast one morning. I quietly walked up to the tray of wheat colored goulash. Took one of the four little pills and put it in my mouth. I turned to the White Coats who had watched me do this and raised an eye-ridge. Daring them to say something. Before taking my bowl and returned to our corner to eat.

My brothers stared at me like I had just grown a second head, but I winked and clicking my tongue in such a way to say; 'Just a minute, I'll explain.' We looked back at the White Coats, who seemed to be _thrilled_ by this turn of events and left to tell their friends. Or whatever they did when something went their way.

When they were gone, I turned my back to the viewing window so the one's on the other side couldn't see and maneuvered the little pill out from under my tongue and spat it into my hand.

My brothers were floored and continued to look at me like I was suddenly female. I rolled my eyes and explained the nature of my little experiment. That I wanted to see if taking these little pills from our diet would result in me getting sick again and if not, then I would hopefully be stronger, better prepared and _possibly_ not even as susceptible to the gas.

I sighed when they pouted for not thinking of it themselves. Apparently they were developing some pride issues we would soon have to discus. But then 2 brought up a very good point. 'Where were we going to hide them?'

That was a good question. Unfortunately if the White Coats became suspicious of us hiding something, the room would be the first place they would look. But if there was one thing I knew about the White Coats. It was that, regardless of the facts, their pride would never allow them to believed that their _experiments _were more intelligent than them.

This just might give us enough leverage to hide them on our person. Of course the question was where? It was eventually 5 that gave me the idea.

He absent-mindedly scratched at the bridge of his shell, where it would often rub against our arms when we sat and I recalled that in this area there was a small pocket between the bone and our skin. Perfect for hiding any assortment of little things.

What's more. I knew that the White Coats had already found this themselves. So there was no reason for them to look there again.

I quickly made 2 hold the pill, while I unwrapped the bandage on my right arm, just enough to tear off a large enough piece. He returned the capsule when I asked for it and I carefully wrapped it in the cloth, before tucking in into the crevice under my left arm.

They followed my example later that day. Making sure to hide their actions from the White Coats and to never draw attention to themselves by doing it at the same time.

We waited for the rest of the day for one of them to eventually come in and discover our sneak. Dinner came and went. But thankfully they seemed to have remained none the wiser.

I later explained that the only way this would work, was if we _pretended _to still be under their effect. So the White Coats didn't suspect anything. 8 of course took this with all the grace of an irritated bee hive. But he did as I suggested.

…

Day 60 – 365

It was some time later. But the experiments eventually started again. One day we suddenly found ourselves waking up in one of the Whites Coats, training rooms. We realized with an air of great indifference that they had gassed us again. 'That was getting really annoying.' But thankfully it seemed that the White Coats had learned their lesson to never split us up.

We expected exams and vital checks, however what we got was far more physical. Over the course of the next month, we woke up to various rooms, full of random tests and trials that they had set up for that day.

One room was filled with weight sets, where we would be starved of food and water until we had passed a strength trial. Another room was outfitted with a large treadmill in the floor and they would make us run for hours, testing our endurance.

To my horror they returned us to the dreaded white board and we would be shown one mathematical problem after another until we were bored out of our skulls. We were each set up on the EEG and I learned that my IQ had skyrocketed to a level of 637.

But the strangest test was by far; was the combat. We learned quickly that we weren't the only Mutants in the building. But unfortunately these had no interest in being our friends. They would attack us blindly and without warning. They seemed to thrive on violence and no mater what we did, they would not be convinced that we weren't the enemy.

Each day we were given a different opponent and more often than not they were much larger than us. And we were forced to ether flee or retaliate to avoid serious injury. And though I was sure we would never have been able to fight them off alone, as a Team, we gradually grew more and more able to take them down.

…

As the year wore on, we noticed a distinct different in our attitudes after we started hiding the pills. We had more energy and our minds weren't as clouded. But unfortunately it looked like they had helped to keep us healthy. As we would occasionally get sick.

We would take one of the pills as soon as we noticed it coming on, but we gradually became aware that it happened less and less. As our bodies seemed to develop an immunity when it they didn't receive constant outside help.

However we later realized something else about the pills. Something we found very disturbing. We seemed to _crave_ them. On the first day that I hadn't taken one, I had caught myself absent-mindedly thinking about it. But after several days, it became almost unbearable to go without them. I realized with a level of alarm that we had been addicted.

When I realized what was happening, 2 made a point to assign a buddy system. So we could keep an eye on each other and make sure we wouldn't falter. I hoped beyond anything that we would be able to break this. I didn't want to think about what would happen if the White Coats could _control_ us with the use of one little pill.

…

Year 2 – Day 366 – 730

As time went on, we started finding differences in our physical abilities. 2 seemed to be able to replicate _any_ move he saw. Once, in a fight between what I assumed was some kind of Cat Mutant. He was able to copy a fighting move down to the letter and even found a way to counter; when it tried the move again.

8 was soon out lifting us in the weight room with little difficulty and once had even lifted 2 over his head and held him there for several seconds. Unfortunately this resulted in the later completely freaking out and they both ended up on the floor in a tangle of limbs when 8's hold became compromised.

7 was becoming faster every day and if we had thought he was hipper before, he was almost unbearable now. He was soon dodging 8's wrath with ease and out running us on the treadmill like we were standing still.

I myself noticed no physical changes of my own. I was not as skilled as 2 or as strong as 8 or even as flexible and persistent as 7. But my mind more than make up for what I lacked in natural abilities.

I was solving the complex equations on the board before the White Coats had even finished writing them. Before long I was even seeing numbers, calculations and even angles in our fights. Often all I had to do to gain a desired effect; was simply move accordingly when an opponent or object was in the ideal position.

…

By the time we were well into our second year, something else became apparent to us. Our _bodies_ were changing as well. Our skin became tougher and would often heal so fast that the White Coats had a hard time even getting blood samples.

Everyday, we became stronger and more agile. Our eyesight became sharper. We could soon see so clearly in the dark, we often couldn't tell the difference between night and day. Our hearing improved to the point that we could even perceive sounds outside the impenetrable walls of our room.

Our sense of taste became so potent that we could tell when the White Coats had put drugs in our food. But our smell was soon the most useful, as we started noticing a distinct odor before we would suddenly succumb to the gas. We would start to hold our breath and fake sleep, so we could watch the White Coats when they came to take us.

By doing this, we were able to map out the general location of several training rooms and our own, within the confines of the building. While we weren't sure what we were going to do with this information. We decided that it was good to have for future reference.

We also noticed that our ability to fight off the gases effect grew stronger and stronger. But while we could never completely resist it, we noticed that we would wake sooner and sooner every day. I convinced my brothers to start pretending that they were still asleep, in the hopes that the White Coats wouldn't realize the difference.

…

However the most significant change that came to our attention was our physical _appearance_. Or most notably, our shells. Instead of growing with us as they had before, they seemed instead to recede.

One day I decided to conduct my own experiment on this strange new occurrence, as I watched 8 twist and stretch, obviously trying to remove some persistent growing pains.

His carapace no longer looked like bone, in fact it appeared more like tough skin than anything, smoother and more streamlined. It flexed using several plates that layered over each other; (I imagined that these had once been his scutes.) His plastron was now almost completely merged with his stomach, giving the appearance of muscle.

However when I touched his shell, it was obviously still bone, but it had become stronger and harder. Yet at the same time, lighter and more flexible. Allowing him to move his body in ways he never could before.

As time went on, we noticed that we could stand straighter as well. And though we had never really thought too much about it before. When the pain in our backs was no longer there. We took notice.

I realized quickly that it was because we had never been able to completely straighten our bodies. As our shells had been fused to our spines and restricted that natural movement. But after thinking about it, it made since. After all _normal_ Turtles weren't built to stand upright and just because we were Mutants didn't mean that we were exempt from this simple fact.

…

As time went on, we started to notice downsides to our new abilities. The most notable was that we were always hungry. It was like our food reserves were being used as a power source and no mater what we did or how much we ate, we remained unsatisfied.

We also observed individual set backs as well. 2 would often become depressed and blame himself for things he couldn't stop. 8's anger was quickly growing out of control and I feared if something wasn't done he would become violent like the other Mutants and withdraw from us.

I noticed many times that I would become distracted by the information in my head and the others would have to pull me back from the brink, before I was lost. 7's own focus left much to be desired. As he had a hard time keeping his overactive mind on something long enough to accomplish a goal.

But like before, we found comfort in one another and our strengths helped to counter balance each others weaknesses. 7 and I were 2's constant reminders that, despite what he thought, he was strong enough. While 8 would always strive to make him _stronger_.

7 was a continues well of smiles and laughs. He never allowed us to become complacent or except that this was all there was. He made life in this prison bearable. Without him I'm sure we would have lost our will long ago.

8 remained our strength, always protecting, giving up so much to insure we remained as safe as he could make us under the circumstances. I admired him for his sacrifice and became his springboard to quail the anger when it became too much. He learned to rely on me, to never judge and always understand.

…

Year 2 - Day 731

The routine that we had quickly grown so used to over the years, _stopped_ on Day 731. We didn't know why, but we quickly became agitated. We waited all day for something to happen.

Then Just when we were beginning to think that maybe the White Coats had gone on vacation. 4 tiny beeps interrupted our thoughts and our hands crashed into each other so suddenly it hurt our arms.

We struggled against the magnetic cuffs, until the door opened and in walked something that we weren't soon to forget.

The man, or at least we assumed it was a man, wore an assortment of large, sharp armor. The helmet over his face and head seemed made to intentionally bring demons to mind. He watched us with cold, unflinching eyes as a White Coat walked up behind him.

We instinctively moved away from this new figure. We could almost sense his power and curtly. When he spoke everyone in the room jumped, including the White Coat, who looked like he was trying hard not to have a panic attack.

"Can they speak?" The man asked in a deep, uncaring voice, that promised pain to any who failed to answer him.

"No. They have vocal cords, but they have not spoken." The White Coat explained, flipping through a note-book. "But they have exhibited many traits that would prove useful to you, Mr. Shredder."

"Are they ready?" The man, _'Shredder_,' declared. Never taking his eyes from us.

"Well; no," The White Coat answered in a small, shaking voice. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "As you can see they are still very young. They are only now nearing their 4th year."

"What about the Growth Gene you told me about?" Shredder asked finally looking at the White Coat as he spoke.

"It is extremely unpredictable." The White Coat said, backing up slightly. "While it does accelerate growth, it dramatically reduces life expectancy. They would not live more than 5 years."

"Would it change the Retalion?" Shredder asked looking back at us. Slowly moving his eyes to look at one then another.

"Sir, the Retalion's success rate is extremely limited. These four are our _only_ surviving samples." The White Coat explained, then panicked when Shredder turned to him in a fit of anger, that made 8 look like a holly monk in comparison.

"I did not _ask_ for a supply check. I asked if the Retalion would be affected by the Growth Gene. Would they retain the abilities you told me of?" The Shredder declared in a booming voice as he narrowed his eyes at the White Coat.

"Yes, sir." The man replied immediately, shrinking back in fear. "The Growth Gene wouldn't change their physical or mental abilities."

"That's better," Shredder stated, looking back at us one last time before turning to leave the room. "You have until tomorrow to see that they are given the Gene."

"But sir," The White Coat retorted, "We aren't equip to perform that surgery." He quickly shut up when Shredder slowly turned back to look at him.

"Then send them to someone who is." And with that he left the room, leaving the White Coat to follow at his own peril. When the door closed again, we huddled together in the corner. We knew there was nothing we could do but _wait_.

…

When I woke up, it was not to the white padded room or any one of the training rooms. Instead it was to a _cage._

Or a dog crate to be more precise. And we were _moving_. I looked around for my brothers and panicked when I realized that they weren't with me. However I heard a reassuring click and looked around to spot another dog crate next to mine. When I peered through the holes I saw 2's eyes looking back at me.

When I calmed down, I realized I could feel 8 and 5 as well and if I looked closer, I could spot another crate on the other side of 2's. We were interrupted in our brief reunion when our cages were suddenly bounced and I hit my head hard against the top mine.

I scurried toward the door of my cage and looked around trying to figure out what was happening. It looked like we were in a room made of cloth. It rippled and beat against its fame as whatever it was moved about at an incredible speed. I saw light flickering in from the sides of a loose sheet at the opposite end of the room.

Something was different about this light. Though it appeared dark on the other side. It remained illuminated by a soft bluish, white light. It was not bright or uncomfortable, but soothing and almost _natural_.

Several strange noises and smells came to us from all around and we couldn't help but be amazed, yet scared. I heard 5 whimpering on the other side of 2 and wished with all my heart that I could get to him, comfort him. Tell him that it would be ok, even though I wasn't convinced that it would be.

As I tried to reassure him, I absent-mindedly fiddled with the bars of my cage's door. It was a technique I had picked to keep myself calm, but it had quickly turned into a habit. Now I had to constantly keep my hands busy or I would drive myself crazy.

However this time, it seemed that I had found something of actual interest. When I looked at my discovery, I found it to be a pad lock. I quickly started fiddling with it, trying to see more of the mechanism.

Then I remembered something from a life time ago. A _'paper clip'_.

I dove into the little pocket under my left arm and removed a whole colony of little blue pills. I unwrapped the wad and located the old, worn paper clip I had used so long ago to entertain my brother, when life had proven too much for him to handle. I gently pulled it out and returned the wad to my shell's pocket. Then as carefully as I could I put the little wire into the lock.

…

I worked at the lock for what felt like hours, twisting and turning and trying anything I could to make it click. My brothers had become silent after a while, thou they remained optimistic. They couldn't tell what I was trying to do, in fact even I wasn't sure I knew. All I knew was that this was our only chance and no matter how many failures I faced, I had to keep trying.

I was about to take the wire out and try another approach when my sensitive ears picked up a distinctive; _*snick.*_ I tried to open the lock, but unfortunately it remained closed. Why? What had I done wrong?

I studied the lock in irritation, trying to muddle it out. Then something accrued to me. It wasn't something I had done, it was something I _hadn't_. I looked down at the wire in my hand and gently took it in both hands, then promptly snapped it in half.

Praying that I was right, I put one half in the lock as I had before until I heard the; _*snick*_ again, then I carefully threaded the other piece in and moved it until I felt a resistance. Then I closed my eyes and winced in anticipation, as I slowly turned both.

_*Click.*_

4 set of eyes looked up as the sound filled the small space.

I couldn't help the prideful smile that crossed my lips as I lifted the open lock from the cage door, then slowly pushed it open. Carefully I crawled from the dog crate and for the first time in my life. I walked free.

I kept low, in fear that any second a White Coat would walk in and catch me escaping. But they never came. When I was assured that no one was aware of my current position, I looked around to find all three of my brothers watching me with a look of utter amazement.

Deciding that I could relish in my victory later, I quickly collected my lock picks and moved onto 2's cage. I repeated what I had done before, raking my brain for the exact details. As I carefully located the mechanisms in the key hole and maneuvered them into place.

I found it was quit a bit different doing it from the outside and I had to restart two times. But when I finally heard the satisfying; _*click.* _I knew I was getting the hang of it.

I quickly pulled the lock from the door, letting my brother walk free as well and moved onto 5's. He couldn't help but touch me through the bars as I struggled with the lock. So 2 had to hold his hands long enough for me to do the job. But before long he too was out.

However when I got to 8's I realized we had a problem. His cage was not like ours. It was sturdy, made entirely of metal and solid as a vault. Someone had obviously gone to a great deal of trouble to design this cage so he couldn't used his shear strength to break out.

When I bent down to examine the lock I realized that it too was heavy-duty and would not be easy to open. 2 placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder when he saw me hesitate and I looked up.

He just smiled and nodded. He had complete faith, their wasn't a doubt in his mind that I wouldn't be able to get it open. It was just a mater of time.

I looked back at 8 and he smiled and gave me the same nod. Reassured by their confidence, I placed the first wire in the lock. Working it through the gears and turns, searching desperately for the locking table that I needed.

I was forced to restart again and again and each failure I became more and more concerned. 'What ifs' started swarmed my head of a possible future without 8 in it and I nearly lost my composure. Then the _moving_ stopped.

We all looked up when the room halted in its bouncing and banging. We heard voices talking about something called a "Check Point" outside the cloth walls. Then the moving started again.

2 put his hand on my shoulder and coaxed me to keep going. I took a deep calming breath and I tried the lock from another angle. 8 started in on of his rants, telling us to just leave him behind, that he wasn't worth the trouble. He was quickly told to shut up.

Just when I thought that my new angle was pointless and was about to try a different one, I heard the _*snick.*_ I quickly calmed my rapid breathing and inserted the other wire. No one moved or made a single sound as I searched the lock for my target. When I finally found it, I could have jumped for joy. I held my breath and ever so slightly turned the table.

There was no click. 'Why?' 'Why wasn't there a click?' 2 noticed my panic and tried to find out what was wrong. But I was so lost in my own thoughts I couldn't hear him. 'Where was the click?' 'There should have been a click.'

We all started to panic when the room stopped moving again and we heard multiple voices on the outside. 2 rushed to the door and carefully looked out, 5 followed and after a second looked back at us in concern.

I knew without asking. We were _out_ _of time_.

* * *

Mwa-ha-ha ... cliff hanger…

R&R

(Please… I'm starting to get a little worried that no one likes this story.

I realize it is quite _different_. And if I've _insulted_ someone, I'm very sorry. I'll stop.)


	6. Chapter 5

Thank You to all my reviewers…

I'm sorry about seeming a little desperate in my last chapter. But with the upcoming '2014 TMNT Movie' and all the bad things people are saying about it. I was kind of worried about doing something so different with the Turtles. But I'm glad to see that I was wrong. Thank You Again.

I Don't Own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

* * *

Chapter: 5

We all started to panic when the room stopped moving again and we heard multiple voices on the outside. 2 rushed to the door and carefully looked out, 5 followed and after a second looked back at us in concern.

I knew without asking. We were _out_ _of time_.

…

I panicked. But it was 8 that quickly snapped me out of it. He demanded that 2 take me and 5 and get out there while we could. He wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. But he should have realized; that nether would _I_.

I quickly turned back to the lock. Ignoring 8 when he growled at me to go. Then removing both wires, I started over again. A future without my brother was not an option. I wasn't leaving without him.

2 told me that there was an opening, that he would take 5 and come back of us. I nodded, while 8 wailed at him to take me with him. I felt 2 and 5's presence slip further and further away as they escaped, leaving us behind.

8 pounded on the bars, calling me all sorts of things I knew he didn't mean, doing everything he could think of to get me to run. But I didn't. I steeled my breath and moved the wire in my hand until I found the first locking mechanism.

Not willing to waste a second, I quickly forced the other wire in and moved it around inside the lock. 8 started pushing at my plastron, trying to force me away. I was only _lucky_ he didn't have enough leverage, or he would have succeeded.

By the time I finally found the second locking mechanism, I heard footsteps coming around to the door. 8 panicked and punched me as hard as he could in the face. I went down hard. But I heard it, even through the rigging in my ears. _*Click_._*_

We both stared at the lock in utter shock when it popped open. 8 then turned back to me with a look that couldn't have spoken clearer, if he had actually spoke it.

'That did _not _just happen!'

I, unlike him, was not willing to argue _or_ stick around to riddle it out. I bolted for the lock, ripping it from the door and pulling it open, even as he pushed from the other side. We ended up on the floor in a pile of limbs for only half a second, before we turned to look at the door.

There was some kind of bright light facing it and we could clearly see the shadow of someone standing on the other side. 8 was about ready to just charge whoever stood between us and freedom, but I had a better idea.

I quickly pulled him back and forced him to climb over the cages toward the metal and glass wall behind us. I could see light there through the crack between it and the cloth walls. There _had _to be a way out.

I threw my hands against the fabric of the wall, trying to find an opening. But 8 beat me to it. He gripped the edge between the fabric wall and the metal one and pulled with all he had. We heard a resounding _*rip*_ as the fabric came free of its frame and 8 quickly pushed me to go first.

I hadn't been expecting a jump, but we quickly made our way to the ground a few feet below. I noticed that the floor didn't _feel _like anything I had ever felt. It was rough and moved under our feet. My brain provided the words; earth, gravel and dirt, which I decided to file away for later.

8 suddenly tackled me and pulled me under the room we had just escaped from, as a _creature_ walked by right where we had just been standing. When I got a good look at it, my mind once again supplied a name, '_Human_.'

I realized with a start that these were what the White Coats had been. 8 continued to covered me with his own body, as he looked around for any more danger. When he seemed satisfied that the coast of clear, he quietly hulled me to my feet and pushed me out from underneath the – _Truck_?

I didn't question my brain's logic on this word, as a caught a glimpse of the vehicle that we had been traveling in. Before 8 quickly grabbed my hand and we started for the '_Forest_.'

"Hey!" We froze when we heard the yell and looked back to find a human getting out of the truck, his eyes focused on us. He was about to call for back up when something flew through the air and pegged him right between the eyes.

He remained on his feet for only half a second, before falling to the ground like a sack of potatoes. We looked toward the source of the object and found 5 holding a rock, ready to let it fly if the human got back up again. 2 stood next to him, looking at our little brother with a mixture of surprise and humor.

2 quickly collected himself and called of us to come. We followed his order without a second thought. When we reunited, there was a brief exchange of hugs, before 2 took command again and led the way into the forest.

We had never seen a forest before. We were almost so amazed by the sight of _trees _and _plants_ that we stopped running a few times to look. It was always 2 that got us back on tack though. And it was a good thing too, cause after a while, we started to hear all kinds of noises coming from behind us.

Humans yelling and swearing and dogs barking and howling as they caught our scent. But 2 kept pushing. I briefly wondered where he was taking us, but then it accrued to me that he probably didn't know either.

However I did realize at one point that I was being led in the same direction. It was strange, like some kind of magnetic force was pulling me toward something. I just didn't know what it was.

We stumbled down a small hill at one point and were forced to stop and dig 5 out of a pile of leaves. Then we saw it through the trees. _Water_.

We had never seen so much water, it was breath-taking. It sparked in the dark blue of the night, under the gaze of a thousand stars and the full moon. We realized immediately that _this _was what we were being drawn toward.

Again 2 was the first to snap out of his daze and he quickly started us moving again. Then we suddenly heard the sound of the dogs getting closer. A _lot _closer.

We ran for the river, but were soon forced to scale down a large ridge to get to it. 8 went first, keeping a firm hold on 5, so he didn't fall. 2 and I followed, helping each other down the cliff.

When we were half way down, we heard the dogs right above us. I looked up to find several perched at the top of the cliff. Barking and howling and trying to find a way to get to us.

2 forced my attention away from the animals and pushed me to keep climbing. We saw 8 make it to the bottom, with 5 unintentionally tackling him to the ground when he landed on top of him a second later. They looked back up at us, but 2 quickly ordered them to head for the water.

They did as they were told, 8 pushing 5 along the beach in front of him. By the time they made it to the shore, 2 and I had finally reached ground level. We looked up to find that the dogs had vanished, but didn't wait around to discover where they had gone.

We made a beeline for the water. Seeing 8 and 5 already wading in, but not willing to go much father without us. Then we heard the dogs again. We looked around to discover that they had somehow made it down to the beach and were sprinting toward us at break neck speeds.

2 pushed me ahead of him, as he reached down for a stick. We made it to the water and desperately tried to get under before the dogs were on us. I was almost in when I felt 2 falter behind me and fall.

I looked around to find that one of the dogs had grabbed his leg in its jaws and was carelessly dragging him back to the shore. He quickly swung the stick, hitting the mutt with all he had.

The dog leaped away, yelping in pain. But before 2 could get up or swing again another jumped on him. Knocking the stick from his grasp.

I briefly felt 8 and 5 getting closer again, as they made their way back to help. But I didn't wait for them. Instead I ran back to my oldest brother, grabbed the discarded stick and swung it with both hands toward the dog attacking him. The force of the hit sent the dog flying briefly before it landed in a heap on the sand.

A small part of me hoped I hadn't hurt it too bad, after all it wasn't its fault that it worked of a 'Sticking Cesspool of Pure Evil.' I quickly grabbed 2 giving him the stick to assist him in walking. As 5 splashed his way back onto land.

He grabbed rocks and threw them at the remaining dogs, as he went. Like little half pound weapons of mass destruction. 8 was quick to join us as well and swiftly made his way to 2's other arm and together we managed to get him into the water.

It was a fight every step of the way, but somehow, we made it. We dove below the surface of the water. Instinctively heading for the bottom, where we could use rocks and such to move ourselves faster and easier through the water.

The dogs tried to follow, but they were unable to hold their breath as we could. Nor were they that good at _swimming_. These dogs had been bred to hunt and trap, not dive and swim.

I don't know how long it was, but when we finally needed air again, we were so far out that we could no longer see the dogs. We took a much-needed rest as we formed a pile in the water, using our shells to float.

After a minute relished in each other's presence. Just thankful that we had all made it. Together. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked around in time for 8 to crush my in a hug. He told me how sorry he was for hitting me and for everything he had said. Then I realized that he was shaking.

Even through his tough guy act. I knew that he had been _terrified_. He couldn't find the words to express how thankful he was that I hadn't listened to him and left him behind. That I had been so willing to risk even my own freedom to ensure his.

I held him closer, not saying a word. Allowing him to retain what little pride he had left. Of course I wouldn't have left him, but these words were not needed. We were brothers. That was all that we had to know.

…

After some time, we found that we all had the same question in mind. 'Now what?' Freedom wasn't something that we had ever experienced. So now that we had it. We weren't sure what to do.

We rested for as long as we dared, before deciding that we would head for the light. It was instinctual for baby Turtles to always head for the '_brightest horizon_.' As water reflected star light and _water _was what they needed to survive_._

Of course we were well aware that what ever lay over _this_ horizon wasn't star light. But we certainly weren't heading back the way we'd come. So our only path ahead lay forward.

…

We started to hear the strangest noises as we got closer to the shore. Honking and screeching and yelling and blaring. When we recognized the sound of Humans talking we paused.

Then we smelt it. 'Oh lord. _That_ was _stench_.'

We realized pretty quickly that it was coming from a hole in the wall and started swimming toward it. 'Why?' Because if there was one thing we knew about the White Coats, it was their 'God Complex_._' They wouldn't be caught dead associating with something that smelled so bad. A.K.A. 'The Perfect Hiding Place.'

We pulled ourselves up into the large metal tunnel and huddled together to warm up. After a minute I took the bandage from my arm and wrapped it carefully around the bite on 2's ankle. Thankfully it wasn't infected and looked like it was already healing. It would probably be gone the next day.

When the adrenaline wore off, we realized we were hungry and exhausted. Unfortunately, we had no food, we also had no shelter and on top of that, we had no idea where we were.

But we did have each other and that was more than enough for us. Of course, as we finally started passing out from pure exhaustion. We remembered that we did have one other thing. _Freedom_.

* * *

Wow, that was… _short_

LOL

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

Don't own Ninja Turtles

(Do I still need to say this 7 chapters in?)

* * *

Chapter: 6

We found a whole colony of _Mutants _a few days later. While we were somewhat shocked that they weren't attacking each other like the others we had seen. But we were far more amazed by their sheer numbers.

The fact that so many people even _existed _was enough to make our heads spin. And we quickly decided that if we had to choose between Humans or Mutants. We would much rather stay down below with our own kind.

We took a page from their book and found food in the scattered dumpsters and piles of trash. Though we remained unusually hungry. It was enough to sustain us.

We also learned that the _clothes_ were a good way to keep warm. Which was extremely useful, as this cold, dank, underground city got really cold. However we did have a hard time finding ones that fit. But when 2 came upon a _knife_,we discovered that we could just cutoff the longer sleeves and legs.

Uncertainty kept us from venturing too far into the rats-nest of tents and makeshift houses. But we did find a suitable place to stay, that was far enough from the community to assure our privacy. Yet close enough that we could still scrounge for food.

We ended up piling any blanket, sheet or article of clothing we could find into an old wooden box. Essentially forming a nest. But we still had to huddle together to withstand most of the cold.

However we continued to notice that we were growing slow and sluggish, as the tunnels got colder and colder. We started sleeping more often and couldn't understand why. One time, after a particularly chilly cold snap. We woke, to find that we had slept for several _days_.

Some part of my brain worried that something might be wrong with us. However my instinct just told me to stay warm. We also started getting this strong urge to go to the surface.

I wondered if maybe there was something up there that would help us fight off this sleep and keep us warm. But we were so deep in the underground, we feared we might never find our shelter again, if we ventured too far.

…

One day we woke up to the sound of someone rummaging near by. We huddled in our makeshift home and waited for them to pass. But they only came closer. Before eventually walking right up to the door.

When the person lifted the sheet over the doorway, it was obvious that it had been extremely surprised to see us. The Human screamed so loud that our ears hurt and we bolted to the far wall, to get away from the noise.

After a second it seemed to collect itself and lifted the sheet again to look in at us. I had to admit, for a human,it was actually quit pretty. But as I got a better look, I realized that she was _female_. 'That was new.' We weren't sure if we had never experienced a female anything_,_ let alone a Human.

We were all so intrigued by this new prospect, that we unconsciously moved closer to study her. "Hello," She said suddenly, making us realize that she could see us. We quickly moved back into the dark. "Don't be afraid. I wont hurt you." 2 and 8 looked at each other; as if to say, 'Yeah right.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was down here." She said. Then she suddenly looked stricken by something and lifted the sheet higher so she could see us better. "Your so _skinny_. When was the last time you _ate_?"

We all sheared a look at this. 'Was that – _concern_ in her voice?'

"Wont you please come out?" She asked, suddenly reaching in toward us. We pulled away so violently trying to escape; that she screamed slightly again and pulled back in fight. She seemed to realize that she was scaring us and ducked lower, trying to make herself less threatening.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She repeated in a soft, kind voice, "My name is April. What are yours?" She waited patently for us to answer, but when she seemed to come to the conclusion that we weren't going to, she looked – _sad_. "You've been hurt bad, haven't you?" She asked forlornly.

Then she seemed to suddenly consider something and panicked. "Are you slaves?" She asked. "Can you _speak_? They didn't–" She started to ask, reaching toward her neck. "They didn't cut out your vocal cards, did they?" She looked absolutely _horrified_ by this train of thought. And to be honest I wasn't sure I liked the idea of it either.

After a minute she took a breath, as if considering what to do next. "Ok, how about I bring you some food? Would that be ok?" She asked and we all unconsciously perked up at the possibility of food. But when she smiled at this movement we ducked back down.

"Ok, I'll be right back." She explained moving to get up. "Don't go anywhere, ok." She didn't wait for us to respond, before bolting from our secluded tunnel and around the corner.

We were so shocked by her, that we didn't move for several minutes. But then 2 stirred us into a frenzy. He wanted us to get out of there before she came back. 8 seemed to agree with him, but I quickly brought up a good point. 'Where were we going to go?'

This seemed to give them pause. We were already hungry and cold and as a result, groggy and weak. Even if we tried, we wouldn't make it very far.

On top of that. We had spent _days_ finding the meager supplies that we had. If we were suddenly forced to leave it all behind. I wasn't sure if we would survive.

Then 5 suggested something that brought us to attention. Maybe she was _safe_.

It was such an absurd idea to us, that we couldn't even figure out why he had thought of it. But looking at his face we found ourselves waning. Even though we had made sure that he had gotten most of the food, he was still skinny and hungry. It made me fearful that if something didn't happen soon, we were all going to starve.

Though a small part of us was actually ok with that. After all we were together and we were free. Two things we had always wanted. We were content to live out the remainder of our lives like this, no matter how _short_ they might be. But a larger part of us still wanted to live.

However we knew, from watching the other Mutants in the area. That we had been dropped into a cruel_, _unforgiving World. One that we didn't understand. We needed _help_ and we knew it.

But was it possible that April was for real? Could she really want to help us? After all we had seen of Humans, it didn't seem possible. But we could no longer base our assumption on _that _alone.

After all, we had watched the Mutants here, living peacefully with each other. Helping each other. When before the only thing we knew was that most other Mutants just wanted to hurt us. Could it be possible that _Humans _were the same? Could some of them be trusted too?

…

When April returned, she brought so much food that I couldn't see how she had managed to carry it all. She quickly put it all down and looked into our shelter again. She seemed physically relieved that we were still there.

"I brought you some food," She responded, like we hadn't just seen her walk up with it. "Will you come out?" 2 and 8 sheared another look, before 2 turned back to her with a stern expression and shock his head.

"No?" She deduced, taken aback. She looked hurt by this, but quickly covered it. Then she seemed to come too a conclusion. "Will you eat if I _leave_?" She asked. 2 just continued to watch her, as he mulled it over. 8 looked back at me, silently asking my onion, but I just shrugged. It was 2's call.

We all watched him, as he studied the human before us. Then he looked back, focusing on each of us in turn. This was obviously the most difficult decision he had ever had to make. If he choose to trust this Human. He would not only be putting his life in her hands, but _ours _as well.

After a minute he turned back to April. She just watched him silently, waiting for his answer. It seemed that she had deduced that _he _was the one she would have to convince. Slowly, 2 nodded.

She sighed with relief and nodded back to him, with a smile. She seemed smart enough to realize that this was going to take a while and was willing to wait it out. She then silently got to her feet and started back toward the other end of the tunnel.

However before she got there she turned back, like she had just thought of something important. We ducked back down inside, instinctively. After another minute of thought, she walked back over to the door.

2 put himself in front us. No doubt wondering if maybe he had made a mistake. But she just kneeled on the outside of the door and quietly removed something from her wrist. She lifted it up for us to see and asked. "Do you know how to read one of these?"

Everyone instantly looked at me. After a second's pause I slowly inched forward as far as 2 would allow me and looked at the device. It was a simple analog _watch_.

I had never seen a clock that was so small before. But it followed the same principle as the larger ones on the walls of the experimentation rooms. I realized that April was still waiting for an answer and I looked up at her and nodded.

She smiled at me before pointing to the hour hand and said. "I'll come back with more food when this hand is on the 8." She explained, pointing to said number. "Ok?" I nodded again, to show that I understood.

She smiled again and carefully held it out for me to take. I hesitated and looked at 2. He seemed just as unwilling to approach her as he had before, but he wasn't going to stop me if _I_ choose to. I decided that if we were going to find out if we could trust this women, it would start here.

Slowly I crawled up to the door, feeling 2 and 8 place their hands on my shell, ready to grab me and pull me back, if they had to. When I was finally close enough, I stopped and carefully reached out for the little wrist watch.

I watched her as I inched closer and closer. When I was almost touching it, I paused. But she quickly gave me a reassuring smile and held it out farther. I carefully wrapped my hand around the face of the watch and she dropped it when I had a hold.

She lowered her arm slowly, while I moved back to my brothers. My prize, clutched tightly in my right hand. She smiled at us again then got to her feet and walked back to the corner. She just looked back this time and waved, before turning back around and walked away.

…

Over the next few days, April never once neglected to bring us food. As promised she always came at 8:00, both in the morning and at night. She brought all kinds of different foods. Things we would never have thought could possibly taste so good. However we all quickly found that one of our favorites, was something that came in a flat box, called _Pizza_.

She made sure we had clean water every day and even brought us several warm blankets. She tried constantly to get us to come out. Though we never did, she never went against our arrangement, to leave while we ate.

She brought us some clothes one day as well. They were obviously in much better condition then the ones we currently had and looked to be about our size as well. Not to mention a lot _warmer_.

2 ended up with an attire consisting of a pair of blue jeans, a thick white wooly sweater and a gray jacket. As well as a black baseball cap that featured _eyes _on the back of his head. I got a pair of tan cargo pants, a brown hoodie sweater, gray beanie and a dark brown jacket myself.

8 claimed every_ 'tough looking' _piece of clothing he could get his hands on and was now styling it up with a pair of camouflage pants, a dark green army shirt, black hoodie and a gray 'mad bomber' hat.

5 of course, couldn't possibly settle for just _one_ color. Which resulted in him now being decked out in a such a random assortment of garments, he was almost painful to look at.

His pants where the brightest color of lime green we had ever seen and his shirt was a mixture of all kinds of wild colors, featuring the words, 'Chaos _Paint_ Disorder,' on the back. (Whatever that meant.) He'd added a red Laplander Knit Cap with some kind of _duck _face on the front and finally completed the ensemble with a bright orange hunting jacket.

We found that we didn't much like the shoes that she brought, as they were usually too big and made it hard for us to walk. The _five _fingered gloves didn't work out so well either. So we wrapped our feet and hands in bandages, or stuffed them into an insane amount of socks, when it got too cold.

…

About 2 weeks into our arrangement with April. She saws for the first time.

Of course we hadn't really meant for it to happen. As I had just managed to find a _'screwdriver'_ on one of our treasure hunts and was trying to take the watch apart to see how it worked. Since it was currently in several pieces at my feet, I hadn't noticed that 8:00 was upon us.

When April walked around the corner, 2 just about had a heart attack. He quickly grabbed 8 who had been the closest to the tunnel entrance and man handled him back to the far wall.

April for her part, had been so shocked that all she could do was stand there like a statue for several seconds. She finally smiled happily and slowly knelt right were she stood and set out the food. Taking special care not to block us in, in any way.

She started talking aimlessly as she usually did. Asking us how we were holding up, though by now I'm sure she _didn't _expect us answer. And then started telling us about her day, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

5 was the first to approach her, though she didn't see him at first. As she was still concentrated with her work. He slowly walked up behind her and curiously touched her fire-red hair. She jumped at the touch, obviously surprised at his closeness and he backed up sheepishly.

When I got up to stand by his side, she calmed and smiled again. Before scooting a box of pizza closer to us. After taking a second to look at me for reassurance. 5 descended on the pie like a one turtle swarm of piranha.

April scalded him lightly for his manners. And told him to slow down before he got sick. He didn't listen of course.

She just roiled her eyes humorously and kneaded her forehead, like she wasn't _paid _enough for this and smiled at me. I admit I was beginning to enjoy her smiles. When I felt 2 and 8 getting closer, I decided I was in no danger and sat down to see if I could commandeer a slice of pizza from my 'sharing challenged' brother.

When I had no such luck, April handed me a bowl of soup to make up for it. I casually reached out to take it. However while keeping eye contact with her the whole time. I failed to notice that she had reached out to _touch _my hand. I jumped at the unexpected touch and dropped the bowl as I shed away from her.

She pulled back quickly, putting her hands up, to show that she had meant no harm. "I'm sorry." She said immediately, "Your right. _No _touching!" I looked back at her quizzically, as 2 rushed forward and grabbed both mine and 5's arm. Obviously intending to _drag _us back to the shelter if he had to.

But I swiftly grabbed his hand before he could do anything rash and clicked my tongue, to tell him that I was alright. 8 looked ready to declare war. So I quickly grabbed him as well and forced them both to _sit_.

Admittedly, I was getting kind of sick of this arrangement. She had more than earned the right to see us and had so far never shown any intention to we were going to make this work, we _had_ to meet her half way.

She waited patently for us to unwind, casually telling us about her patients at the hospital she worked at. Slowly we grew more content with her being there and were soon crowded around, curiously listening to her stories of the outside world.

…

"What did you _do_ to my watch?" She suddenly asked about an hour later and I looked up when I realized that she was talking to me. I looked down at the mess that had once been her wrist watch, that I had absent-mindedly gone back to fiddling with it.

I couldn't help but feel kind of sheepish. It had never accrued to me that she might not appreciate me taking it apart. Of course I had intended to have it back together before she ever saw it. But that plan had quickly gone down the drain.

However she didn't seem all that offended, if fact she looked kind of _amazed_. "If you like to take things apart, I could find you much more – unimportant things." She declared with a laugh. I could almost feel 8 roll his eyes at that. He never did get my need to tinker.

She stayed with us for most of the day, even 2 began to grow content with her presence. 8 remained rather indifferent to the whole thing, but 5 was _ecstatic_. He always had been the one to protest that we give April a chance. As he seemed to have a deep inner need to make friends and be excepted.

He spent the better part of an hour showing her things he had found and clicking away about stories of grandeur that had never happened. April was obviously confused about our language, but entertained him none the less. Though her side of the conversation mostly consisted of, "Uh-Huh." "That's cool!" and "Really now?"

When night fell, she informed us sadly that she, unfortunately, had prior commitments and finally left. I admit I was sad to see her go. We had all grown rather close to her in the short time that we had actually interacted. But she _promised_ to return the next day.

…

Over the next few weeks we grew more and more used to April being there. Sometimes she would spend the whole day with us, only leaving to get more food when 8:00 rolled around.

As promised, she brought me several things that I could disassemble and study. My favorite quickly became the 'toaster'. She even managed to produced a small tool kit. That put my meager collection of mismatched and broken tools to shame.

She also brought things for my brothers. Some random action figures for 5. A portable chess set and a deck of cards for 2. As well as a pair of boxing gloves for 8. of course I had to explain to them what all these things were used for. But once they knew, it was hard to tear them away from their _first_ possessions.

Blankets and sleeping bags were always one of her first priorities and she was constantly reminding us to keep warm. She even brought me a _broken_ battery-powered space heater and we worked together to see if it could be fixed. By the next night we found ourselves huddled around the thing relishing in the warm air.

The food she brought started coming in pots, that steamed when she opened them. It was our first experience with soup and at first we weren't sure. As it looked so much like what the White Coats had fed us. But it proved to be delicious and warm and came in all different kinds.

She started encouraging us to come home with her. Where she promised we would be safer and warmer. But 2 would hear none of it. However she was nothing if not determined and never stopped offering.

…

One morning I was woken up rather rudely by 8, who quickly informed me that 5 was complaining of a _pain_ in his stomach. I immediately checked him for a fever and any other basic thing I could think to do. But my first fear was that it was the black needle's sickness again.

None of us had suffered under it since our escape. Which was just as well, as we no longer had the little blue pills to fight it off. For they had all but _dissolved_ in the river.

Thankfully this new sickness didn't seem to be the same thing. But we were still highly concerned. We knew little of the outside World and even less about its _diseases_.

When April came that morning, 2 and 8 went out to meet her. 5 groaned softly that he wanted to go see her too. But I told him to stay put and wrapped him up tighter in his sleeping bag. Before telling him that I would be right back.

I quickly made my way out of the shelter and spotted April setting out food for my older brothers. They seemed to be trying to ask her what would be best to feed someone who was sick. But she either didn't understand or was misinterpreting, because she wasn't getting it.

When I walked up, she smiled and handed me a bowl of soup. Asking me where the 'little one' was. I took the bowl, but only to put it down. She looked at me when I did and tried to find out what was wrong.

I knew no other way to explain, than to show her. So I cautiously reached out for her hand. Admittedly I was genuinely surprised by the _warmth _of her skin. She was at least twice as warm as me and my brothers. I wondered if that was a Human thing.

She seemed shocked but pleased that I had initiated the contact. But her smile quickly faded when she looked into my eyes. "What's wrong," She asked, reaching out to touch me, as if trying to see if I was hurt.

I just pulled her along and led her to the door. I quickly made my way back over to 5 and motioned for her to follow. I knew it would be a tight squeeze, but she was small and thin enough to fit, as long as 2 and 8 remained outside.

She carefully crawled over to us, being mindful for her surroundings. However when she saw 5 she gasped and started fussing over him. She seemed confused when he felt his forehead. Then started asking him some yes or no questions concerning how he felt.

Currently it was only the pain in his stomach and a cough. But I knew how quickly that could become worse. After she had all her facts she covered him back up and told me that she would be right back. Before maneuvering her way back outside and rushed off.

2 and 8 quickly made their way into the shelter. 2 asking me what had happened. While 8 brought some bread and water, that April had told him to get 5 to eat. I informed them that she had something that would help and we sat down to await her return.

…

She must have run the whole way, cause when she got back she was completely out breath. I met her at the door when she got there, but unfortunately she made the mistake of _showing _us what she had brought.

For she casually pulled from her pocket a little vial of Medicine and a _needle_.

The response was instantaneous. 2 bolted toward her and sent the needle and Medicine to the ground in a mess of glass and liquid. April immediately panicked and backed up trying to avoid him. I was able to grab 8 and take him to the ground, before he made it out the door. He struggled to get out of my hold, but I wouldn't let him go.

I knew he was only trying to protect us. But I also knew that April didn't deserve to be attacked. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't known of our experiences with needles. She had only been trying to help. And we couldn't _afford _to push her away.

Thankfully 2 was a lot more controlled and hadn't hurt her. But she was obviously scared. Seconds later he was back at the door, pushing us back into the shelter. We followed without question. But I couldn't help but look back at her in guilt.

She watched the doorway for a while obviously trying to figure out what she had done wrong. Thankfully it didn't take her long to come to the correct conclusion. As she looked down at the broken needle at her feet then back at us.

Though I knew it was too dark for her to see, she spoke anyway. "I'm sorry," She said quietly. "I didn't realize." 2 remained near the door, watching her closely.

"I – I wasn't going to _hurt_ you. I only wanted to help." She explained, cautiously getting to her knees and made her way slowly to the door. 2 immediately became guarded and actually _growled _at her. She stopped when she heard the sound, obviously surprised. However the look on her face spoke more of _hurt _then anything.

…

It had been days since the scare with April. She seemed to realize with a heavy heart that we were back at square one. She still brought us food, but 2 refused to let us touch it. Fearful that it had been _drugged_.

She _begged_ us to eat, but still we remained complacent. Instead we scavenged for food as we had before. Thankfully we managed to find many edible things near by and were able to fend for ourselves for several days.

But we couldn't shake the misery that had fallen over us. We had all hoped that it would work out with April. We'd been desperate for the comfort of someone who knew this World. But now that we had actually experienced it first hand, its _loss _was almost more than we could bear.

I found I missed her smiles more and more as the days grew on. 5 would often cry about it being his fault that she was gone. 2 obviously felt guilty for having to _continuously _drive her away. Even 8 was more withdrawn than usual, often sulking in a corner and trying not to look at any of the things we had received from her.

One morning, 2 finally gave in and asked for our opinion. Wanting to know if we would rather be safe and miserable. Or if we should risk it and _try_ _again_.

5's answer was immediate, he wanted to see April again. Mine was just as fast. As I was willing to consider 2's right to protect us. But 5 was getting worse and worse as the days progressed. And I couldn't help but feel that even without the Medicine, the _hot _food April brought would help far more than the _cold_ stuff we had found ourselves.

8 seemed indifferent and shrugged his shoulders at the question. But we knew that was just _8-speak_ for; 'Of course I want to.' 2 considered our answers silently for a several minutes. Before giving the nod that we would try again.

…

I held the watch in my hands tightly. Trying to will the arrows to move faster and bring 8:00 closer. And right on Q, we picked up the scent of hot food in the distance.

8 and I jumped up to go meet her, but 2 forced us back. He told us to stay and gave us a look that said _not _to argue. 8 was all but turning red in his anger. But we did as we were told.

We watched from the holes in the wall, as 2 went outside to wait for her. When April finally walked around the corner, she actually jumped when she saw him. After a second of hesitation, she put the food in her arms on the ground, careful to avoid appearing threatening.

Then after another minute of indecision, she spoke. "I'm sorry," She said watching him carefully "I didn't realize that, –" She started, but seemed to decide against mentioning the needle. "I would never want to hurt any of you. I only wanted to help." She replied instead, then asked sadly. "Can you forgive me?"

2 seemed to consider her words, before he quietly nodded and I saw a relived smile form on her face. He then looked back at us and nodded again. Slowly 8 and I made our way out the door. I watched as April stepped back slightly and waited for her chance to reconcile with the rest of us.

8 quickly dished up a bowl of soup and returned to 5 to help him eat. While 2 waited outside the door to keep an eye on everything at once. I approached the food cautiously, watching her as I did.

She smiled at me, as she sat down on the ground and greeted me with a, "Hey." I tried to smile at her, but it turned out as a sad grimace. She didn't seem to mind though. "For what it's worth." She continued. "Thank you. For _trusting _me." I nodded to let her know I had understood.

"How is he?" She asked, looking toward the shelter, with a worried expression. I tried to think of a way to help her understand, but none came to mind. She immediately picked up on my struggle. As she often forgot that we didn't speak her language. And rephrased the question.

"Is he getting better?" She asked instead. I shock my head no. "Is he getting _worse_?" I nodded sadly. She seemed even more worried by this and looked back at the shelter. "I brought some more Medicine." She told me quietly after a minute and I looked up again. "If I give it to _you _will you give it to him?"

I cringed and shifted my weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. I couldn't bear the thought of using a needle on my own brother. I'd never be able to live with the look of _fear_ that would be turned on _me_ in return.

She quickly caught on to my distress and tried a different approach. "Make sure to keep him _warm_." She explained, shifting around to manage the food on the ground. "Give him plenty of water and make sure he eats." She continued.

I knelt down to study her movements was she went on. "The soup will help and bread it good too." She pointing to each in turn, then held up a thermos and opened it to show me the liquid inside. "It's _Tea_. It will help him breathe better and keep his airways clear." She explained and I nodded again.

"Can you explain his symptoms?" She then asked. I looked around trying to find something that would aid me with that question. I patted my abdomen and she guessed correctly of his stomach flu and vomiting. I then held my neck and she once again concluded a sore throat and cough. I found it hard to explain his pale complexion, but she eventually got that too.

After I'd officially rewrote half the medical test book in accordance with Charades. She finally had all the details. She told me that it was likely 'The Flu' and unfortunately could end up getting worse.

She made a fuse about keeping him warm and hydrated again. And I couldn't help but deflate as she repeated a few other things she had already said. She seemed to realize that she was babbling and blushed, stopping herself before she could tell me to give him water – _again_.

…

April started coming back to check on us around noon the next few days. I always did my best to inform her about 5's condition. Until 2 finally let her go in to see him herself.

5 was ecstatic to see her again and actually gave her a _hug_, before he realized what he was doing. She seemed more than a little shocked herself, but after a second she carefully rubbed his shell and told him that everything would be ok. Before starting to check him out.

She informed us that he _was _getting better, but he still had a long way to go before it was safe for him to go outside again. This of course made 5 pout, which resulted in a coughing fit. But April was able to sooth him by patting his back gently to dislodge the gunk in his throat.

We grew more and more content again, as the days wore on and were genuinely happy to have her back. Even 2 swallowed his pride and hugged her in apology. She almost jumped out her skin when he did. But quickly recovered and hugged him back. Informing him that he was forgiven and that she held no grudge.

I spent most of my time with 5. Doing things April had showed me to help him feel better. 8 would bring us food and water and anything else we needed and was often found leaning against the doorway, watching over us.

However our happy-go-lucky life style was short-lived. As one day I woke up, feeling like a mini bomb had just gone off in my stomach. I curled in on myself and tried to brace my belly with a pillow as April had shown me to do with 5. But it didn't help.

When 2 and 8 discovered my condition they just about had a panic attack. 8 stayed with me and 5, while 2 waited at the corner for April to come. Constantly looking back at the shelter, with worry written all over his face.

When April finally got there, she became immediately concerned by 2's behavior. He quickly demanded that she follow him and she was soon inside the crate, checking me over.

She was _devastated_ to realize that I had caught what 5 had. She had warned us to cover our mouths when we were near him and we had done so to a fault. But yet it seemed to not have done any good.

She made me as comfortable as she could and tried to convince 2 to let her take us back to her home. For the first time he didn't immediately refuse the offer, but he still remained doubtful. He obviously did not like the idea of being in a different place, where he didn't know what was going to happen.

She stayed with us the whole day. When I started to throw up, she would rub my shell and sooth my skin with a wet rag. 5 grew more depressed by the hour, as he felt responsible for making me sick. I always insisted that it wasn't his fault, but he never seemed convinced.

When she left that night to get more food, she left 2 in charge. Showing him how to care for us and he listened intently to everything she said. When she returned she was once again out of breath and immediately checked on us, thankfully it seemed that nothing had changed.

She helped me eat, gently holding me up and giving me broth in a small cup. I eventually threw it back up and she had to start all over again. But thanks to her I never dry heaved.

She remained all night as well. As this was the first time she had stayed with us at night, we had to make room for her to lay down. For the few times she actually managed to _sleep_. She ended up protectively curled around us and we had to wonder if this was what having a mother felt like.

…

The next day I thought I had actually seen her _crying _when she found that I couldn't even sit up on my own. But I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not. To make matters worse, she was forced to leave more often, but she was at our side whenever she could.

That night when she brought more food, she told us that a friend of hers would be in town the next day and asked 2 if it would be okay that he meet us. 2 was understandably concerned about this new topic. But when she quickly informed him, that if he said _no_, she wouldn't bring him, he seemed to hesitate.

2 looked around at 8, asking his onion. Then they both looked at me and 5. They were sure that April wouldn't bring someone else here if she didn't think he could help. And it was obvious that we _needed_ help.

Slowly 2 looked back at her and gave her the OK.

…

The next day, I felt a little better and noticed happily that 5 seemed to be much better since the last time I had gotten a good look at him. He slept curled up against 8's side, while 2 lay curled around me.

A few hours later April came with our breakfast. She was so relieved to see me up and about that she actually hugged me. I jumped and froze in her arms, but slowly unwound again and hugged her back.

She pulled away quickly and rubbed at her eyes. Hiding something from our view. Before quickly collecting the food she had brought and started dishing it out.

She told us that she didn't know when her friend would be there, but that she would be bringing him as soon as he arrived. She told 2 that she would warn us before they came around the corner so he would have time react. And he agreed to the terms.

She was forced to leave us alone for most of the day again, but we didn't complain. We knew her _job _was important and meant a lot to her. As the day wore on, 2 and 8 would venture outside, to look around for April and her friend.

Just when we thought that maybe they weren't coming, we smelt food. 2 and 8 crowded at the door looking toward the corner nervously. 5 and I seemed a bit more curious than them though. I could tell by the way he fiddled with his sleeve. But our older brothers wouldn't even _consider _letting us get up from our beds.

We pouted and folded our arms in a huff. But quickly forgot about it when April's voice filtered to us from the end of the tunnel.

"I brought some food. My friend is here." She stated simply and 2 and 8 made a hurried shuffle back into the crate. "He won't hurt you, I promise." She reassured us. When 2 got up to look through one of the holes in the wall. I tried to do the same, but 8 quickly made me sit back down.

I heard two sets of footsteps approach and immediately recognized one as April's. But the second was so soft I could barely hear it. They both stopped across from the door, but over near the opposite wall and we looked out to see the new face.

He was a _Mutant_. For some reason, we hadn't really been expecting that. But admittedly it kind of made us feel a little better about this whole 'new friend' thing. He appeared to be a really tall, humanoid rat and wore a strange red cloak. Carrying himself with such a level of pride yet humility that we almost couldn't help but just stare him.

April introduced him as "_Yoshi,_" and he nodded kindly toward us. We found ourselves transfixed by the sheer level of trust and kindness that seemed to radiate from his presence.

As April told him of her work with us and our predicament, taking special care to explain the nature of our current illness. Yoshi seemed to react with didn't levels of genuine _concern_.

When he finally spoke, his voice was kind and calm. It almost made us not even notice that he'd asked about the _medicine_. A minute later, April removed a little bottle from her pocket and put in on the ground in front of him. But then became rather agitated when he asked to stay here with us. She obviously didn't want to leave us alone.

"But!" April suddenly said very loudly. As she looked at us in concern. "They wont come out if you're here. They wont eat."

"I'm aware." Yoshi stated kindly. "But I'm not sure if that will _remain_ true. Those eyes are intelligent. I assure you that whoever is behind them has understood every word we've said, they understand what is happening. And if what you say is true, then they are desperate for answers." As Yoshi said this we all exchanged looks with each other.

8 quietly asked 2 how this man could possibly know so much about us, when we had never met him? 2 seemed a little disgruntled that he didn't have an answer, but didn't retaliate against staying with the man. Instead he just focused on Yoshi as he spoke again.

"April, I promise, I will not let any harm come to them." He said looking at her. "If it looks as though they will not eat, then I will leave." He promised, she didn't look all that convinced.

"April." Yoshi stated again, laying a hand on hers, so she'd stop her fidgeting. "You are needed else where, allow _me_ to continue what _you_ have started." April seemed to visibly calm at his touch and looked back at him before finally agreeing.

When she got up to leave, we froze up for a minute. Not sure if we wanted her to go. But one look back at Yoshi's kind eyes and we relaxed again. However before she could leave, April started in on her babbling of things that were already known. Managing to get out several warnings and tips, before he was able to convince her that all was well.

When she had left, after one last nervous look back at us. Yoshi sighed loudly and we looked back at him. "You must forgive her." He stated earnestly "She can be a little _over_protective at times." I couldn't help but scoff. 'Yeah, we'd _noticed_.'

8 moved a little closer to the door, so he could examine the man and Yoshi almost immediately made eye contact with him. 8 held his ground stubbornly, refusing to calm down like the rest of us had. After watching us for several minutes, Yoshi suddenly asked, as if he were talking of the weather. "Do you mind if I meditate?"

2 and 8 looked at each other in confusion and then back at Yoshi. "Do you not know what meditation is?" He asked us, tilting his head slightly. We couldn't help _copy_ him, like it was some kind of trance.

Yoshi smiled at us again, before asking. "Would you like me to show you?" I raised an eye ridge at that. And I'm sure I wasn't the only one, as Yoshi actually _laughed_ lightly in response. He then quietly folded his legs and started teaching us the basics of meditation.

* * *

Well that took a while.

But now that I've covered the basics and got the story line_(s)_ into the same place. I'll start switching between Yoshi and Donnie.

R&R

(I love my reviews. Admittedly I would have been quite discouraged without them.)

Thank You


	8. Chapter 7

Yoshi's back

_(Italics _= Flash Back)

I don't own Ninja Turtles…

* * *

Chapter: 7

April quickly led the way deep into the tunnels, as casual small talk passed between them. At one point she stopped at a friends tent and traded some medicine for homemade soup and bread. Which he gladly offered to carry for her.

Several minutes later they were deep in the underground tunnel system. Where the passageways were old and unused. The last remnants of the harsh winter, still clung to the air here. Beating back the coming spring, that remained _unassisted_ in these dark, dank corridors. Far from the light and warmth of the world above.

Down here the shelters and tents were worn and unstable. Food was scarce and but kindness was abundant. These people knew that the only way to survive was to rely on each other. But even still, only those who could bear the cold remained.

When they reached a side tunnel, April led him in. Walking slower and purposely making her footsteps loud and easily heard. So as to warn whoever dwelled ahead of they're approaching.

At the next corner, she casually peered around a tunnel entrance and after a minute of inspecting something. She softly spoke to those inside. "I brought some food. My friend is here." She said in a kind voice, obviously trying hard to keep any forms of hostility from her words.

Yoshi's sensitive ears could pick up the sounds of several small feet scurrying about before more silence. "He won't hurt you, I promise." April told the darkness. When there was no response she turned back to him.

"Their scared and extremely skittish, its taken me weeks just to get this far with them." She explained. "Try to stay low, so you're not threatening, keep your hands out so they can see them and don't make any sudden moves. Don't try to touch them and keep eye contact when you talk." He nodded wordlessly in agreement. She then took his hand, looked around the corner again. Waited half a second longer, before cautiously leading him into the tunnel.

He did as she had instructed and kept his body low and unthreatening as he observed the settings. There appeared to be an old, mostly ruined, wooden create in the far corner, of what appeared to be the back wall of an unfinished or collapsed passageway.

The create was covered with several torn and tattered sheets in an attempt to hide holes in the box. But his sharp night vision was still able to pinpoint a small pair of eyes watching them from inside. Unfortunately, he could make out nothing more.

April carefully made her way to what he assumed was the doorway of the little shelter and sat down on the ground, before slowly pulling him down as well. He observed the situation, as she started to set out the soup and bread, pushing it as close to the doorway as she could without getting up again.

Clearly she was trying to keep the food close so that whoever was in the box would have to show themselves to get it. But was still not trying to force them into anything. Obviously they had refused to let her see them in the past, even at the cost of going hungry.

"This is Yoshi. He is my very good friend." He nodded kindly at the box, when April introduced him. She leaned over to look into the box, trying to see who she was speaking to. "Will you come out so he can see you?" She asked kindly. After a few more minutes of silence she sighed.

"This is how it was when I first found them." She explained in a whisper. "I had to _leave_ just so they would eat." He nodded to let her know that he had heard her. "I wanted to work with them a lot longer before bringing someone else down here. But the little one got sick." His ears perked up at the words _'little_ _one'_ and he couldn't help looking at the box in pity. 'Just how _young _were they?'

"From the symptoms, it's most likely the Flu." She explained further. "It's simple enough to treat, but –" He turned his head to look at her when she hesitated. But after a second she seemed to have reassured herself. "They had a – bad reaction to the needle." She continued quietly. "After that they wouldn't come out. And they wouldn't eat what I brought them."

Yoshi turned back to look at the crate once more. And was just able to make out the same pair of eyes as before, watching them intently from the doorway. "I was afraid they'd starve, so I asked some friends in the area to leave out food. I don't know if it was them or someone else that took it though." April continued.

"Thankfully a couple of days ago they started coming out again. And things were going pretty well there for a few a while. But then – _another_ _one_ got sick. He got so bad, I was afraid he was going to die." Yoshi looked at her in concern, as he digested this information.

"I can understand why they don't want to leave, but this area is cold and filthy." She stated. "Their just going to get worse if we don't do something. I want to take them home, but their scared and I'm afraid if things keep going like this. I'll lose them before I gain their trust." She said wringing her hands nervously as she watched the crate. "You're the only one I could think of that might be able to get through to them."

Yoshi nodded again, keeping eye contact with the little eyes in the doorway, before speaking for the first time. "Do you have the medicine with you?" He took note that the eyes reacted with slight fear at the mention of _'medicine.'_ But they didn't draw back.

"Yes." She answered cautiously, before pulling a little bottle of liquid from her pocket. "I finally managed to get my hands on a different kind. They can _drink _this. But after what happened last time, I'm afraid to try it."

Yoshi nodded to let her know he had understood. "Leave it here." He instructed kindly, pointing to the ground in front of him. She looked at him for a second before complying and placing the bottle where he indicated. "If you will allow me, I will stay here and wait for them." He explained casually.

"But!" April started, looking back at the box in worry. "They wont come out if you're here. They wont eat."

"I'm aware." Yoshi nodded. "But I'm not sure if that will _remain_ true. Those eyes are intelligent. I assure you that whoever is behind them has understood every word we've said, they understand what is happening. And if what you say is true, then they are desperate for answers." Yoshi explained looking back at the eyes in the crate and noticing that they had turned slightly as if their owner was speaking to someone.

He did not hear words, but was barely able to make out some soft clicks and ticks of a tongue. It was obvious that April did not hear them and he made a point of acting as though he had not ether. In case they were to stop in the face of being detected.

"April, I promise, I will not let any harm come to them. If it looks as though they will not eat, then I will leave." It was obvious that she still wasn't sure about this, but she trusted him.

Of this he found himself relieved. He was sure that she could have left him hurting, had he shown cause to harm the little creatures that she had taken under her protective wing.

"April, you are needed else where, allow _me_ to continue what _you_ have started." Yoshi stated, gently laying his hand on hers, causing her to stop fidgeting. He caught her eyes and held the gaze. Showing her the truth in his own.

She seemed to deflate, as he calmed her and finally said, "OK." After another second of hesitation, she carefully got to her feet and moved to leave. However, "Just one dose!" She stated suddenly, spinning back around to look at him. "The lid is a measuring cup." She explained, indicating the bottle of medicine.

"I am aware April. Thank you." Yoshi revealed, tuning to look at her again.

"Call me if you need anything. If they want more food, I can bring more." She mothered.

"I will." Yoshi agreed, it would seem that she had forgotten that he did not carry a cell phone.

"And make sure they drink some water, they might be dehydrated."

"Of course."

"And –"

"April!" He stated, giving her a look that clearly said; 'My patience is _vast_, but this is ridicules.'

"Right." She agreed and then made to leave again. She looked back one last time, before finally disappearing around the corner. Yoshi sighed loudly and looked back at the box, discovering that their were now _two _sets of eyes. "You must forgive her. She can be a little _over_protective at times." He explained kindly, watching the eyes for a reaction.

The set of little black eyes that he had grown accustomed to remained calm and studying, while the little amber ones seemed slightly agitated. And though both showed fear, he was thankful to notice that it was not a dominant emotion. Instead, they seemed more _curious_ then anything.

"Do you mind if I meditate?" He asked them kindly after several minutes, as if requesting permission from his hosts. Making it clear that he'd find it perfectly normal for them to respond. The two sets of eyes looked at each and looked back with confusion.

"Do you not know what meditation is?" He asked calmly tilting his head slightly. When the eyes seemed to tilt in response, he smiled. "Would you like me to show you?" Yoshi asked, causing two sets of eyebrows to raise. He could not help but laugh a little to himself at this. He then causally took up a Lotus Position and walked them through a meditation session.

…

_(14 Years Earlier)_

…

_ He did not see her, but finally he located where the sound originated. A large hole in the side of one building; was too recent to be coincidence. As he drew closer, he jumped at the sound of a *squelch* and looked down to discover that he had been walking through a stream of _blood_._

…

_(Continued)_

_ There seemed to be no end to it. It covered rocks and splattered walls. Even the bullet casings that littered the ground did not escape the flood. It became apparent that whoever it had belonged too, was no longer among the living._

_ Every nerve in his body was _screaming_ at him to turn back. That he would never be able to un-see what lay beyond that wall. But the soft sound of the crying child was more than enough to ignore his better instincts and push him forward._

_ The carnage he found made his heart stop. Just inside a man lay slumped against the wall to his right. The back of his head was blown out and his body punctured numerous times with unneeded bullets. Yoshi turned from the wide unseeing eyes and continued into the apartment._

_ Further inside he found another man, lying protectively over the body of a women, blood pooled around both of them. Countless holes riddled both bodies, making them unrecognizable._

_ He swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his eyes away. Silently he prayed for their souls, whoever they were, and hoped that they had found peace. Suddenly the crying caught his attention again and he looked toward the source. A doorway had been barricaded with furniture and derby and appeared as if someone had opened fire on the whole thing when they could not get through._

_ The door itself was almost nonexistent, only splintered pieces of wood now clung to its hinges. Most of the furniture now lay in shambles, but the fridge that had been placed in front seemed to have fared better, though not by much._

_ Cautiously Yoshi walked up to the door and pecked inside. It was dark, most likely it had been chosen as a sanctuary for its _windowless _advantage. He could still hear the child, but he could not see her._

_ He wondered if maybe he should try talking to her, but feared she would become frightened. But he could not simply barge into the room ether, without announcing himself. She would think he was attacking. It appeared that he would have to choose the better of two evils._

_ "Hello." He said out loud, keeping his voice soft and gentle. The crying stopped almost immediately. "I will not harm you." He silently cursed his fragmented English. Then he remembered. In his bag, that he had somehow kept with him during his mad dash through the city. He had a flashlight._

_ Quickly he reached into the bag slung over his shoulder, digging through what few possessions he still had, before coming upon his prize. He looked back to the doorway, as he turned the head of the torch and let there be light. Without thinking he shown the beam into the room beyond, through the space between the door frame and what remained of the fridge. He immediately regretted it._

_ Just on the other side lay another body. This one younger, smaller. Perhaps a young teenage. She had been shot several times, most likely from being too close to the door, when their pursuers had opened fire on it._

_ He immediately lowered the light again, not wanting the other child see and not wishing to see any more of it himself. He knew he would have nightmares of that young face for the rest of his life._

_ He opened his eyes again and breathed deeply, trying to ignore the strong smell of blood in the air. He had to remain clam, he couldn't allow himself to break down. Not here. Not when this child needed him._

_ He quietly looked back at the door and asked the darkness beyond. "Can I come in?" There was no response. But he had not really expected one, he just wanted to announce his intention. So casually he started moving some of the destroyed house hold items, making himself a path._

_ It didn't take long, before he was able to move the fridge itself and squeeze through the crack. He felt some more of the door frame give way as his back rubbed against it, but then everything was still again._

_ When he reached the other side he took care to avoid the young girl's body. Having memorized exactly where she lay. But afterward he found that he would have to resort to the light again, in order to find the child._

_ Playing it safe this time he turned the light on, facing it toward the ceiling. When his eyes adjusted, he was able to make out some of what he assumed had been a bedroom and thankfully there didn't appear to be any other bodies._

_ Casually he lowered the light ever so slightly and scanned the room, searching for the child. She didn't appear to be anywhere in sight. But he had not expected her to be. _

_ Though he had little experience with children, as he had lost Miwa, his first and only child, at such an early age. He still knew, from his own experience, of desirable childhood places to hide. Under the bed and the closet; were going to be his strongest objectives._

_ He decided to try the bed first as it had been flipped on its side and leaned against the wall in a defensive position. He walked slowly, trying not to seem threatening and approached the bed. He could not see over it as a blanket had been stuffed into the crack between the mattress and the wall. So he was forced to go to one end to look underneath._

_ He shone the light inside to get a better look, but found nothing. As he made to stand back up again, he stepped on something. He quickly turned around and put the light on it. It was some kind of small animal cage and had obviously been there a while. Who knew what had once lived in it._

_ Casually he turned the light back to the room, careful to avoid the doorway, as he did not wish to illuminate the terror that resided there again. After a second of scanning the room he located a pair of bi-fold, plantation louvered style doors. Which he could clearly assume were to a closet._

_ "I promise, I will not hurt you." He said softly, as he made his way carefully toward the doors. The left door had mostly collapsed, hanging limply from the few hinges that still supported it. But the other could have easily hidden a person._

_ When he reached the closet he stooped to make himself appear smaller and less threatening. He took a deep breath before reaching up to take hold of the edge of the door and carefully pushed it aside._

…

Yoshi opened his eyes again and sighed. Maybe it was the city, or the smell, or maybe it was just the similar situation. But the memories of a time so long ago would not stop assaulting him. Even meditation could not grant him peace of mind.

But he was happy to find that it may have been helping his new _charges_. The little black eyes had moved ever so slightly closer to the doorway, just enough that Yoshi could now make out an outline of a small form, sitting in the Lotus Position.

The little ones' form was perfect, even keeping the back straight, which was a mistake many first timers made. It even closed its eyes to complete the pose, which was something Yoshi had not expected. But he was not about to complain.

The amber eyes however remained where they were. Still standing, but seemed to be pouting, or maybe glaring. Yoshi could clearly see in his mind's eye; the little body on the other side of the darkness folding its arm in a huff, choosing instead to _rebel_.

Yoshi calmly continued their session, choosing to take them on a journey across a grassy field, a forest and finally arrive at a pond. Since he had serious doubts that these little beings had ever_ seen_ any of these things, he took special care to explain everything in as much detail as he could.

As he did this he tried to reach out with his mind to the little lives he was trying to save. Careful not to appear threatening, in the off-chance that they could sense him. And so he slowly moved closer to the mind of his little black-eyed, copy-cat.

Immediately he sensed a young but _strong _spirit, eager to protect. Not only himself, but others. This one was in charge, Yoshi deduced. He – yes; he was sure it was _male_. He possessed an infinite strength of Spirit that the others were drawn to. Even though he too was scared and did not honestly know what he was doing. He made the others feel safe and comforted. His outer confidence allowed him to take point, allowed him to guide, allowed him _Lead_.

Yoshi carefully drew back from this mind and wondered slightly until he found the rebel again_._ Another _male_, but he sensed _physical _strength in this one. And a will to use it. As Yoshi had suspected, this one embodied rebellion in everything he did.

He was a Warrior trapped in the body of a child and never missed a chance to let people know it. But he was also passionate and caring. He would do anything to defend those who depended on him. This one was strength and power personified, but in a rare act of one so young, he used it to shield. He was a defender, he was a _Protector_.

Yoshi took a deep breath as he came back into himself and mulled over what he had learned of these two, truly _incredible_ souls. When he looked back up he discovered that the Leader had retreated back to the darkness and was standing again with the other.

But there was something new. Yoshi blinked when he discovered that another set of eyes watching him. Eyes that appeared to be made of the purest chocolate.

Yoshi was taken aback by the _intensity _of this ones gaze. These eyes were filled with such wisdom that he became convinced that he was locked in the stare of a much wiser, older soul. Possibly even older than himself. This one could comprehend what was happening around them. This one understood.

Casually Yoshi's mind drifted again, toward those deep brown eyes. Male, Yoshi quickly discovered. But he was shocked to also discover that it was _not_ the mind of an old man. But a young child. In fact he was even younger then the other two.

This ones' strength was _mental_. His intellect sharper then the finest Katana and a heart as pure as the whitest paper. So pure that Yoshi feared that even the smallest of black would absorb and devour it. This young mind was purpose driven and curious. He had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and an equally as powerful dive to obtain it.

He was the exact opposite of his protective brother, as well as his perfect_ counter_. One who could easily manage the fire. Insuring it did not fade or consume itself. The potential was uncanny. Here we had a thinker, a peace keeper, a _Prodigy_.

As Yoshi retreated once again, he became conscious of the presence of another mind within his _own_. To say that Yoshi was shocked would be an understatement. This child had not only been aware that he was in his head, but had enforced his own mind onto his.

Yoshi quickly calmed himself so as not to scare the boy and allowed him to gently poke and prod. When he finally approached the child, he withdrew. But the older man's gentle thoughts brought him back. Yoshi tried to open up to this curious soul, trying to gain his trust, by allowing access. ensuring he meant no harm.

He could sense the young ones desire to learn_,_ but only thus. He never tried to pass his mental barriers, never meaning to cause harm. Only wishing to discover. Knowledge for knowledge's sake. The purest kind there was.

He became aware that the child was interested in the _medicine_ that April had left. But when Yoshi tried to satisfy his need to know. By offering more information. Something changed.

The young mind suddenly became closed, distant. And then he heard it. A _scream_. A pure embodiment of loneliness and pain, not physical, but something far worse. The pain of _loss_. A sound so full of anguish and despair; Yoshi's heart broke just to hear it.

He understood then. These young souls had seen darkness and had already suffered more than most could stand. But unlike the others, this one had understood. He knew what was being done to him and why and that gave him the ability to _Hate_ it.

…

_(Continued)_

_ Strangely the door offered no __resistance_. And inside he found what he had been searching for. And though he was happy to finally confirm that the child was safe, it did little to quench the sadness of her reaction to him.

_ She screamed and buried herself into the corner of the closet. As if trying to merge with it and disappear. A part of him wished he could have granted her that desire. The pure terror on her young face was almost too much for him to bear._

_ Carefully he lowered his hand and backed away from the closet, giving her space. Before taking a seat on the ground. He waited patiently for her crying to stop, even though he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and comfort her. But he knew she would not have reacted well to that._

_ So he waited. She sat in the corner, her face turned from him, trembling and crying. Begging her parents to come. This made his heart sink even more. To know that they never would. Never again._

_ After a while she quieted and he would murmur soft comfort. Trying to insure her that she was in no danger. As he did, he took in her appearance, trying to determine if she was hurt._

_ Thankfully he did not see any blood. But she was filthy. Her boots were crusted in mud and her jeans seemed a few sizes too large, torn in several places and covered in dust. Her little pink shirt seemed no different. Fortunately it looked as though her puffy yellow jacket had fared better and with everything else that had obviously gone wrong that day. At least she didn't appear cold._

_ It seemed to take hours. Yoshi honesty didn't know how much longer he could take it himself. But finally she turned to look at him. Her big green eye shimmered with un-shed tears, her face was streaked and dirty and her red hair appeared almost brown through the caked in dirt._

_ He smiled warmly at her as she slowly withdrew further to see him. It was obvious that she was confused and scared. But he could see the markings of _hope _in her eyes. He had to encourage it._

_ "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." He repeated and held out his hand to her. She drew back a little, but thankfully, not much. "Will you come out so I can see that you are unharmed?"_

_ She seemed to consider that for a moment. Then swallowing her fear she moved closer to him. He waited patiently again, not willing to rush her. She seemed to respond well to this, as she slowly got to her feet. Still pressing herself to the wall. Though not really for support, probably more to ensure herself that it was still there._

_ Ever so slowly she drifted closer, until she was no longer in the closet. She seemed to hesitate here, but he softly guaranteed her that everything was alright. After another minute of hesitation, she reached out for his hand. When they touched, she jumped slightly, but then inched closer and put her little hand in his._

…

Yoshi opened his eyes again, he had to take a deep breath to keep himself from panicking. The anguished scream still rang in his ears as he looked up at those deep, all-knowing chocolate-brown eyes.

They seemed to be gauging his every move. Waiting for his reaction. Yoshi took another shuddering breath and looked back at the little soul that had already experienced so much pain and loss and said the only thing he could think to say.

"I'm sorry!" He stated. The words felt empty. But he knew no others. None that could possibly come close to what needed to be spoken. "I'm so sorry." He repeated and before he knew it, tears were falling from his eyes and he wept.

* * *

I had to go back and change a few things in Chapter 1.

So if you're confused about something. Go back and skim through it again.

R&R


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for all my great reviews…

I'm honestly flattered you think so highly of my writing.

* * *

Chapter: 8

I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what that feeling was. As I watched 2 meditate with Yoshi, sure that something far more mental was going on. I tried to find the source of this – _presence _I was feeling.

It felt like a person, but it was _disembodied_. No matter which way I turned or looked. I couldn't see it. Only sense it was there. I wondered briefly if it could be a ghost or an apparition. But then it felt it touch at 2's subconscious. I almost got up to pull him away from it. But it retreated.

Then I moved on to 8. Who obviously didn't have any idea it was there. As he continued to stand next to 2, with his arms folded in a huff. Glaring at the wall like it was the source of all our problems. I'm sure he was just upset that 2 was better at this meditation thing then he was.

When the specter retreated again. It seemed that nether of my brothers had noticed it. And after looking at 5 I realized that he hadn't either. _I _was the only one that knew it was there. This made me somewhat concerned. 'What was this thing?' 'Was it trying to hurt my brothers?' 'Would it go after 5 next?'

I quickly decided that I wasn't going to let that happen and silently moved toward the door. Quiet enough that my older brothers didn't notice me. And looked around, trying to spot something out of the ordinary. Anything that would tell me what I was facing.

When Yoshi opened his eyes again, I looked at him. He appeared to be somewhat troubled. I wondered if maybe the thing was touching his subconscious as well. Maybe he could feel it too.

After a second he turned to look at me. And for some reason, seemed to be rather surprised. But before I could wonder why. I felt the presence touch _my_ subconscious.

At first I was scared. Then the gentleness of the touch calmed me. I was able to relax enough to realize that maybe I could covet some information on this thing, while it was distracted.

So I decided to do what I usually did when I needed knowledge of something. I _looked_ at it. Of course this was rather difficult, as I didn't actually have something to look at. So I closed my eyes and imagined myself looking at the presence that was currently poking around my brain.

Then suddenly, I was in another mind.

Somehow I could just tell that it wasn't my own. I would never have been so _aware_ of my own presence in my mind. It felt like I was a physical weight in this place. So present and so revealing, that I was almost tempted to look for a flashing arrow sign over my head.

I almost considered retreating. I had no idea how to hide myself as the other manifestation did. 'What if I was detected.' 'Would the presence attack?' 'Could it hurt me?' However this question quickly brought up another thought, which made me immediately pause. 'Could it hurt my _brothers_?'

I decided that I didn't want to find out. If it _could _hurt us, I wanted to know now. So I could stop it.

Quickly I started searching the other mind for anything that could possibly be considered malevolent. I didn't find anything immediately informative. But I did discover pain and loss. This other mind knew what it was like to lose someone dear to them and had felt it more than once.

I was almost so shocked by this that I didn't notice the presence had _returned_. I started to retreat from the mind, but a gentle voice quietly called me back. If it was possible to jump in a mental state, I had managed. Especially when I discovered that it was the voice of _Yoshi_.

The older man's calm thoughts told me that I was safe and offered me complete access to his mind. I admit I was floored by his willingness to allow me to snoop around his memories.

I almost didn't take the offer. But my pursuit of knowledge had always been my weakness. If curiosity killed the cat, I shudder to think what it might one day do to me. And so I soon found myself poking around in Yoshi's mind. Learning many interesting things.

I found out that he lived in a place called Japan. Where trees grew leaves the color of flamingo feathers and the water was clean and warm. I saw mountains covered in white, that sparkled in a warm light from above.

To think that such beautiful, breath-taking things existed in this World. Was in itself amazing. But now I had to wonder. What _else _was there?

But as I snooped, I came across a wall. It seemed to be guarding something, something Yoshi didn't want me to see. But it didn't feel like a threat, instead it was more like a secret. Something that was simply his and his alone to know.

Out of respect I didn't pry and moved on. And if I came to other walls, I avoided them. As I searched I found a thought on the fore front of his mind. Like something that was currently occupying his thoughts.

I found it was the _medicine_. The bottle April had left for us. I became slightly guarded against this idea. But yet still wanted to know more. Apparently this stuff was different. Instead of a needle, it could simply be ingested. I couldn't be sure if 2 would go for that. But just incase I decided I would gather some more information.

However when Yoshi opened his mind to me, I saw something I wished had remained hidden. I saw _hospitals_ that Yoshi had visited. And immediately noticed that there was little difference between them and the _prison _we had managed to escape from only a few months ago.

And what was worse. I recognized the name. A hospital was were _April _worked. If these two places were really one in the same. Did that mean that April was a White Coat?

I drew back from the information. Feeling Yoshi immediately become concerned. But I pushed him back and guarded my mind. 'How, how had we not seen it?' We wanted so badly to trust April. We thought she had been different. But instead, she was one of _them_.

I couldn't stop the flood of memories that assaulted my mind, as this realization threw me into turmoil. The torture, the experiments, the drugs, the death. My first companion, my first friend. My first _brother_. Had been taken by those people and now I had _trusted _one.

The memory for his death was still so close, so clear. I saw it every time I closed my eyes and now it battered me again. Only this time harder. The wound reopened and out poured the pain, the misery, the _scream_.

My own scream. My voice so close to insanity I could taste it. 'How, how could I have let this happen?' 'How could I not have seen it?'

I retreated back into my own mind and found myself sobbing in the arms of my brothers. They held me close and tried to find out what was wrong. But I didn't have the heart or the strength to tell them.

I looked back up when Yoshi stirred and seemed to come back to himself. He breathed deeply for several seconds, before looking back at me. I knew he had felt my pain. I knew he had witnessed my suffering.

I steeled myself and stared back at him. Gauging his actions. Waiting for his response. I don't know what I was expecting. Perhaps an attack. Maybe an attempt to recapture us. All I know was that it _wasn't _what I received.

Yoshi looked at us with a look of such sadness and grief, that I couldn't help but lighten my stare. Then he spoke. Again I'm not sure what I expected, but it wasn't what I heard. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice displaying so much pain it almost hurt to listen. "I'm so sorry."

Then he did something that would forever change my outlook on this World. It seemed to _prove _without a doubt that he was sincere, that April was sincere. That maybe even others as well. _He cried_.

…

We retreated to the back of the shelter and watched the older man for several minutes. Until he fulfilled his promise to April and left. Giving us a chance to eat. But we were so shocked, we couldn't move.

He had _cried_. We had always seen tears as a semblance of hope. As they had not only brought water, but comfort. The idea of something beyond possibility. That even at our lowest point, _water _could still find us.

Our tears had given us hope. The idea that perhaps if this small miracle was possible. Others might be as well. They had given us the strength to fight. The strength to live. The drive to be free.

Without them, what might have we become? Would we have turned out like the other Mutants back at the prison. Violent, mindless, uncaring. Even toward us, their own kind.

The very idea that someone other than us. Human or Mutant alike. Could shed _tears_. It was beyond our ability to fathom. But what had truly clenched it and proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Yoshi was safe. Was that he had not shed those tears for himself, but _us_.

I admit, I was floored. And now that I thought about it I had seen _April _do the same. She had cried for me when I was sick. Not once but _twice_. I had thought I was just seeing things the first time and the second, she had quickly hid it. I don't know why, but it no longer mattered. I knew now that they had been real.

I slowly looked around at my brothers. It was obvious that they were thinking the same thing I was. 5 was curled up on his nest of a bed, his knees pulled up to the plastron, with his arms wrapped tightly around them. As he stared at the wall, like it would revel all the answers.

2 leaned up against the doorway and looked out at the tunnel with a thoughtful look on his face. While 8 sat bunched in a corner, looking at his hands while he tried to snap his fingers. It was their methods of trying to act like touch guys, while still considering what needed to be considered.

I'd told them about what I had learned from Yoshi's mind. They had reacted with slight panic at the idea that he could interact with them without them knowing about it. But had quickly grown relieved, if a little confused, to discover that I could _sense_ him doing it.

They were understandably worried about me entering his mind in return. But they were more intrigued with the information I had managed to gather. The hard blow of April's possible connection with the White Coats, was dulled by the knowledge of what we now knew. It was without a doubt, that she would never hurt us. I just wish _I'd_ known it when I had found out.

After a few more minutes of consideration, we were interrupted by 5's stomach growling. He quickly became sheepish and tried to hide his embarrassment. But the damage was done and we were soon laughing at the ridiculousness of our little brother.

I guess 2 and 8 decided that we had let the food get cold enough and went out to being it into the shelter. However before they could make it back, we all picked up the sound of footsteps coming toward the tunnel.

However, they weren't associated with the sent of food. And they were too noisy and too _many_ to be April and Yoshi. 2 and 8 quickly dropped what they were doing and bolted for the shelter. They had just barely made it inside, when our worst nightmare walked around the corner.

* * *

That was kind of _short_

R&R


	10. Chapter 9

Don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles –

(*_Gasp_* I forgot to say this before my last chapter… The _Horror._)

-_- Yeah, moving on!

* * *

Chapter: 9

Yoshi walked among the underground tunnels, retracing the mental map he had made while following April in. It took about an hour, but finally he made it back to the main section..

As he walked through the crowded under-streets, making his way back to the April's hospital. He thought about what he had learned from the three little spirits he'd been sworn to protect.

They had already seen so much darkness and experienced so much pain. His own looked like nothing more than a bee sting in comparison. He found himself getting angry, as he considered; who might have done this to them and why. What reason could there have possibly been to torture children.

He quickly decided that there _wasn't _one. There was no purpose or reason that could rationalize this. It was just the want to cause pain, the need to exert power. Nothing but pure evil could have organized a life such as the ones they had been forced to live.

These three individual souls were so unique and so rare. That it made his heart soar simply with the knowledge that they existed. But at the same time he felt cold and empty. If they had been given the chance, they could changed this world for the better. For they were something it had desperately needed. But instead, that same world had shunned them, hurt them, abandoned them.

He had decided the second he'd seen those young eyes looking at him. That no mater how long it took, he would find a way to gain their trust. He would save them.

But now he realized that far more was needed from him. They had already seen so much hate and so much darkness. It would fall to him, to show them that this world was not all bad. He had to teach them how to _live_. Not just survive.

It was far overdue. But it was time they saw the sun. It was time they experienced the light.

…

When Yoshi looked up again, he was at the hospital. Walking in, he spotted April almost immediately. As she tended to an older woman, who appeared as some kind of Bird Mutant. Most likely a homeless women, who had been exposed to Mutagen after tending to some pigeons. It was unusually common in large cities.

April talked to her kindly as she wrapped a bandage around her other foot. Being so gentle that the lady didn't even appear to feel it. Which was impressive, when you considered that pain medication was so rare nowadays.

When she was done, April provided her patient with a set of homemade crutches. Giving her some instructions, before turning to attend to her other duties. However she noticed Yoshi and quickly rushed over.

"What happened," She immediately asked, panicking. "Are they ok?"

"They are –" Yoshi started, but was forced to pause, before completing his statement. "Fine."

She quickly caught on to his hesitation and looked at him in concern. He half expected a game of '20 questions' but instead he got only one. "What – happened?"

Yoshi took a deep breath before he told her what he had learned from the young minds. She took it like he had expected. Not well at all.

She looked like she was ready to track down who ever did this, right that second and make them pay for hurting her charges. He had no doubt that she could have done it too. Ever since he had met her, she had proven time and again how capable she was of accomplishing the impossible.

…

_(Continued)_

…

_Ever so slowly she drifted closer, until she was no longer in the closet. She seemed to hesitate here, but he softly guaranteed her that everything was alright. After another minute of hesitation, she reached out for his hand. When they touched, she jumped slightly, but then inched closer and put her little hand in his._

…

_ Yoshi smiled kindly as he carefully folded his hand around hers. There was only a slight second of hesitation. Before she threw herself into his chest and cried for all she was worth._

_ He gently wrapped his arms around her small fame and held her close as she walled. It broke his heart to see one so young, in such pain. These were supposed to be the best years of her life. _

_ Now her parents were gone. She was homeless. And everything around her reminded her of what she had just lost. Even the strongest of men, would not have reacted any differently._

_ In took almost an hour for her tears to dry. All the time, Yoshi rocked her, uttering soothing words. Reminding her that she still had one friend in this cruel world._

_ When it seemed that she could no longer cry, he carefully positioned her so she would not have to look at the carnage that lay near the door. And gently wiped her face with a clean cloth from his bag._

_ She looked up at him when he was finished. An obvious question written in her eyes._

_ "My name is Yoshi Hamato_," _He answered for her, before she had to ask. Deciding to say his surname in English, so she would not be confused. "What is yours?"_

_ After a minutes' hesitation. She rubbed her eyes and answered in a little voice. "April."_

_ "April." Yoshi repeated. "What a beautiful name." He complemented and for a second he thought he might have seen the shadow of a smile on her face. But it quickly faded. "How old are you?" He asked softly, as she dug her little hands into his jacket_.

_"Four." She answered quietly, around a sniffle._

_ "Do you have any family that lives nearby?" He asked after a minute of hesitation. He didn't want to reminder her so soon for her dead parents. But he knew he had to contact her remaining family and assure them that she was alright. If she _had_ any._

_ "Uncle Augie." She responded, leaning her head against his chest, as a few more tears fell._

_ "You're Uncle?" Yoshi confirmed, holding her closer. "Do you know where he lives? Can you show me?"_ _He looked down when he felt her nodding into his shoulder. He nodded back reassuringly. Hoping that he was making the right decision and hoping that this 'Uncle Augie' was still _alive_. "I'm going to carry you. Is that ok?" He asked and she nodded again._

_ Taking that as his Q, he carefully held her closer and stood up. He was quietly considering how he was going to get out of the room without going back to door, when he heard a sound coming from the main room._

_ He looked sharply at the door, instinctively holding the child in his arms tighter and listened. April started whimpering quietly, when the sound of voices drifted toward them from the other side of the blocked door. Someone one was there. And they didn't sound like _friends_._

…

Yoshi stared at the tunnel wall across from the little wooden bench that he had taken up residence on and gently massaged his temple. Trying to force the images away. He couldn't understand why these memories had surfaced now. What was his subconscious tying to tell him?

He looked up when he heard April's fast footsteps and spotted her running toward him. He had assured her that everything with the children was fine. But she'd insisted that she was going to accompany him back to the shelter anyway.

He knew she wouldn't take; 'no' for an answer. And arguing with her would only prove pointless in the end. She was probably one of the most _stubborn_ people he had ever met and had learned long ago not to waste his breath.

"Lets go." She ordered as she rushed by him, not even stopping to see if he was following. He was hard pressed to keep up with her, in her natural environment; among the chaos of the underground city. But he managed.

Before long they were back in the tunnel and he had to grab her arm so she wouldn't sprint the whole way back to the create. He knew that she had only gained what little trust she had with these young souls by following the rules. If she suddenly barged in on them when they did not expect her. She would likely cause more harm than good. Despite her intentions.

He looked away, allowing her, her pride, when he realized that she was nearly in tears. He couldn't tell if it was from the information he had relayed to her or that she had just never known it before now. Either way, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in support. They would fix this together.

Several minutes later his instincts flared. He stopped in his tracks, as his large ears swiveled around searching for danger. April almost asked why he had stopped, but quickly caught the seriousness in his stance.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, looking around them for any sign of danger. She had been trained to fight and defend herself. But down here that was the norm. There were things in these tunnels that were much more dangerous than them.

Lifting his hand to ask for quiet. Yoshi quickly trained his ears on the sounds ahead of them and focused on it. After a second he registered Humans yelling. And _fighting_.

Then just like with April. The instinct and desire to protect a child in danger was so strong he could not ignore or fight it. And he bolted down the tunnel as fast as he could toward the children that desperately needed his help.

…

_(Continued)_

_ Yoshi ducked back down into the darkness of the room. Gently coaxing April to remain quiet. As the voices drew closer to their safe haven. _

_ After a minute the sounds of things being thrown about and breaking glass could be heard throughout the apartment. As whoever they were; rampaged through the house, caring little for the damage they caused. Not that it mattered now._

_ When a gunshot split the silence, April jumped and cried out in fear. Clinging tighter to him. He quickly tried to cover the sound but it was already too late._

_ "What was that?" One of them asked from the other side of the wall. Yoshi was able to make out the sounds of the man stomping around, trying to locate the source of the noise. _

_ He could sense the madness of these people. He knew they would not think twice about killing them and for no other reason then simply being in a Mutant area. He may have been a Ninja Master. But even _he _could not stop a barrage of bullets._

_ He had to get them out of there. However the only other door he could see, looked to be to the bathroom. He had hoped to avoid it, as that would only _limit _his ability to protect them. A small, enclosed room was never a good place for a duel._

_ But it remained his only option. With a child to protect, his top priority was to get her to safety. And he couldn't guaranty that if he was forced into a fight._

_ Yoshi carefully held April closer to his body, quietly telling her to keep her eyes closed. They would, unfortunately, be right across from main door when they got to the bathroom. _

_ This meant he would also have to pass the body there. And he was not willing to let her see that. She would already have nightmares about this event for the rest of her life. She didn't need those kinds of images as well._

_ Yoshi stealthily made his way to the other side of the room and ducked when he spotted at least 5 other men through the bullet riddled door. They were angrily throwing things around in their attempt to find the source of the sound. Yoshi instinctively covered April's ears so she would at least be somewhat protected from their choice words._

_ When he reached the bathroom door. He realized that he would have to clear a way in order to open it enough to get inside. He couldn't help but wince as he softly pushed some debris from the door's path and started pulling it open._

_ However, just when he thought he could get in without incident. "Hey!" The yell caused Yoshi to look toward the main door. Finding a man on the other side, quickly preparing his machine gun._

_ Instinct took over and he threw himself into the bathroom. Covering April with his own body. As the shots rang out._

_ He heard the bullets eating into the walls and what remained of the furniture barrier, as he made his way to the bathtub and put it between them and the gunfire. When it stopped, he quickly looked around for an escape route._

_ He had no such luck. The only window in the room, was too small for even April to get through. But thankfully there was another door._

_ He heard the men pushing their way into the barricaded room. But didn't wait around to be found. He bolted for the other door and threw his weight into it as he turned the knob._

_ As he had suspected, like everything else in the building, this room too was a disaster zone. He had to throw himself into the door again to dislodge whatever it was that kept it closed from the other side. But finally he was able to make it through the crack._

_ April, by now, was crying again and was clinging tightly to him in terror. He could feel her little body shaking in fear and hoped that she was keeping her eyes closed._

_ When he barreled into the other room. He couldn't help but smile in relief when he saw the window. He was at the broken frame so fast, it could have been mistaken for teleportation._

_ He quickly wrapped his free arm in his sleeve and punched at the remaining glass, sweeping the sharp edges out-of-the-way. So they could safely make it through. But unfortunately before he could even get one foot on the window sill. Someone barged into the room through the main door._

_ Thankfully the man's entrance was far from graceful. As he quickly collided with a pile of debris and went down before he could think to use his hands for anything other than holding his gun. Yoshi took his chance and threw April out the window. Where she landed safely in a heap of tattered clothes, within the confines of a large dumpster._

_ With April now safe, Yoshi quickly he turned back to his adversary and charged. Using his superior speed and skill. He reached the man, just as he was about to get his gun up._

_ Yoshi grabbed the long gun barrel and shoved it into the man's chest. Making sure to move his own body from the line of fire. Winded, the man gasped for air, as Yoshi ripped the weapon from his hands. Bringing it around and effectively wrapping the supporting strap up around the man's neck and chest._

_ He quickly maneuvered around to the guys back and pulled the gun down in such a way to quickly reduce his opponent to unconsciousness. When the man passed out, Yoshi, unwound him and leaned him silently in the corner. Before focusing on the door again. He could hear more men thumping their way toward the room and swiftly threw himself to the other side of the doorway. When the first one meandered through the door like he owned the place. Yoshi quietly brought his flat hand down on the base of his neck and he slumped like a side of beef. _

_ Quickly he grabbed the second one's arm, pulled him into the room. Turned a full 360 and collided the unfortunate mob member into the wall. Knocking him out cold._

_ A quick punch to the gut and another to the face and had a third laying at his feet as well. However when a four started shooting from the other side of the door, he was forced to duck behind a bed for cover._

_ He could just make out April still crying from the window. But he knew that the dumpster would protect her from any stray bullets. But he, unfortunately, could no longer escape without getting himself shot._

_ When the gunfire stopped, he lifted the comforter of the bed. To see the last man, pointing the gun into the room and was swearing up a storm, that would have made a drunken sailor proud. Yoshi clearly spotted ammo clip in the gun, and realized he still had a ways to go._

_ "I know you're in f***ing there." The man suddenly yelled. "You f***ing freaks are going down."_

_ "I am not your enemy." Yoshi said back, in a calm voice, somehow able to speak a complete sentence with out the use of swearing._

_ More gun fire suddenly rang out in the room, but stopped just as suddenly. "You f***faces are all my enemy." The man retorted. "And if you're going to _protect_ those f***ing _freaks_. Then you can _join_ them."_

_ Suddenly the man threw a small round object into the room. Yoshi could tell that it wasn't a bomb. But at the same time, he didn't know _what_ it was. Though he wasn't willing to wait around and find out._

_ He was already headed for the window, when it the thing hit the floor and shattered. He ducked and put his arms around his head to protect himself. Expecting an instant death. But what he got was _pain_._

_ He screamed as a strange glowing liquid, covered his body. It burned and seeped into his skin. Forcing him to the ground, as his body started to change. His bones cracked and popped as they were reformed. His skin bubbled as it morphed into another shape._

_ He was in such agony he didn't even register that the man had walked into the room. The gun man smirked and held his weapon up to shot him in the head. "That'll teach you to mess with the Purple Dragons. _Freak!_" He commented, before a shot rang out in the small space._

…

Yoshi pushed aside his fear and memories, as he rounded a corner in the tunnels and darted down the remaining stretch of underground sidewalk. He could feel April right on his tail and knew that she could now hear the sounds herself.

They saw _light _coming from the little alcove where the shelter lay. And shadows of men meandered across the walls. As a fight ensued in the other side.

Yoshi was around the corner so fast, the black clad Ninja in front of him didn't even register his presence. Before he was knocked out cold on the concrete. April materialized next to him in time to grab the little body the man had been trying to hull away and took the shivering little Mutant into her arms.

Yoshi took only a second to look down at the child. This one was not one he had met. As he had _blue _eyes and was quite a bit smaller than the one he had only just managed to see. He assumed that this was the 'little one' April had told him about.

Yoshi immediately noticed that the Mutant could not move his hands. As they appeared to be held together by steel cuffs on his wrists. He was bleeding in a few places from being hit, but was trying hard not to cry about it. As he looked around, searching for his older brothers.

Yoshi immediately returned back to his battle and kicked another Ninja in the chest. Sending him flying back into the opposite corner. Where he crashed into what remained of the little shelter, in an unconscious heap.

He took note of the Ninja's garb and the symbol on their chests. The Foot. These were _Oroku Saki's _Ninjas. But why? What did _he _have to do with this?

Yoshi quickly filed this information away until another time. He quickly fought his way through the Ninjas and a few people, he could only guess were _scientists_. As he looked for the other three children.

He spotted one going at it with everything he had, throwing himself into one adversary and kicking another. Able to hold his own rather well, considering he was out numbered, out matched and without the use of his hands.

Yoshi quickly dispatched the Ninja attacking him and turned back to the little Mutant. Immediately recognizing the little amber eyes of the _Rebel_. The little guy's right eye was swollen and his lip was bleeding. But he still looked as though he was ready for a war.

Yoshi couldn't help but feel proud, this one was certainly a fighter. He quietly leaned down so he could look him in the eye and the child looked back suddenly shocked to see him. It was obvious that he had not been expecting a rescue.

But before any bonding could progress. He spotted his youngest brother and ran toward April to insure his safety. She quickly hugged him as well and proceeded to fuse over his wounds. As Yoshi dispersed the last of the Ninja.

However, doing a mental count and realizing that he was coming up short. He swiftly looked around for the other two children. But did not see them.

"Master Yoshi," April suddenly said, causing him to look around, to see the two other little Mutants, run toward the tunnel entrance and start down the opposite direction from where he and April had just sprinted from.

April was right behind them and Yoshi was not far behind. He immediately looked around the corner and spotted two shadows, that appeared to be carrying something. Round a bend far ahead and disappear from sight.

* * *

A _couple_ cliff hangers this time… I'll cover everything in the next chapter.

R&R


	11. Chapter 10

Donnie will be _(9's: POV)_ and still be in 'First-Person.'

And Yoshi will be _(Yoshi:)_ and still be in 'Third.'

Still don't own Ninja Turtles!

* * *

Chapter: 10

_(9's: POV)_

I felt 5 grab my arm, when the first White Coat walked around the corner. When two more followed, we all gathered together in the corner. Ready to defended ourselves.

Then there were more. But it was the appearance of these men, that seemed to turn our blood to ice. They were Humans, but they wore all black. Hiding their faces and carrying all manners of strange weapons.

These men were different. We could feel their curtly and desire to harm. We didn't know who they were, or what they were capable of. At least we _knew_ how to deal with the White Coats. But these men provided an uncomfortable air of mystery. And therefore an insecurity, that we had no defense against.

But it got worse, when I saw the symbol on their chests, my heart dropped out of my stomach. As my mind, ('_damn it,_') provided the answer immediately. Of just where we had seen it before. _The Shredder_.

It didn't take my brothers much longer to come to the same conclusion. If Shredder was here too. We would never be able to escape.

2 quickly decided that we weren't going to dwell on that. And started in on an escape route. We were hopelessly out numbered and seriously out matched. Our only option was to try to make it to the tunnel. Only if we were _caught_, were we to fight.

8 didn't like that very much, but he agreed. Then I heard a beeping. We all looked back at the hole in the wall and saw the first White Coat, which some kind of hand held tracker, swiftly walking toward us.

2 immediately called the attack and we struck. 8 and I attacked the wall of the shelter, just as the White Coat made it to my indicated location and he was crushed under the weight of the boards, as they fell.

We bolted for the opposite wall, when the men in black came at us in a swarm and started for the corner. We didn't get far before; four, all too familiar beeps, sounded from the cuffs on our wrists.

We were immediately reduced to fighting without our hands. But when another beep sounded, we winced. We knew that one as the one that would _shock _when activated. However, lucky for us. I had managed to disarm that function with my screwdriver.

If I had been able to remove the cuffs entirely, I would have been much happier. But we had to work with what we had. And we had been given a break.

The White Coat controlling the cuffs seemed to immediately realize that they were getting no other assistance. And called the black clad men into a frenzy. And we ran as they descended on us.

We knew we still had a ways to go after the corner. But until then it remained our top priority. Unfortunately, we never made it.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back when I heard 5 cry out. One of the black men had taken him to the ground. He struggled to fight. But the man was too heavy and his hands were pined under him.

8 was the only one that beat me to the punch. Literally. As he flew at the man attacking his baby brother and somehow threw both his fists into his face. The man flew backwards and landed in a heap. As I rushed back, grabbing 5's hands and pulling him to his feet.

Before we could start running again, however. We looked back to find 2 fending off another. It seemed that he was learning quite a bit from these people. As he preformed a few moves, we'd never seen him do before. Taking one out and then started on another.

We took a page from his book and used are smaller size to our advantage. We ducked and ran as more man came at me, 5 and 8. I maneuvered under ones legs, as he tried to grab me and swiftly kicked at his ankle, sending him to the ground.

When another came at me I backed up two steps and quickly moved aside at the last second to let the man face plant into the wall. We were doing good. But they were doing better.

We learned quickly that these men were not like the White Coats. They had been _trained _to fight. They knew how to adapt to a situation and achieve their goals. I knew it wouldn't take long before we were all recaptured. But that didn't mean we would go peacefully. We would fight them every step of the way.

When I heard 5 again, I couldn't help looking. He fought with everything he had. But still the man held tightly to his body and was dragging him off. And before I realized I had been distracted. Another one had me.

I was taken to the ground and couldn't help crying out in pain, as my hands were crushed under the weight. I wished a second later that I had held my tongue. As I looked up to see 2 taken down as well, obviously he had been distracted by my cry.

8 was the only one still on his feet and he was quickly waning. As several men surrounded him. Beating him mercilessly, trying to take him down.

Then everything just kind of _stopped_. Suddenly the black man who had been dragging 5 away, flew across the tunnel and landed in an unceremonious pile atop our ruined shelter. Everyone looked to the source of the interruption and I couldn't help but smile, when I saw it was Yoshi.

He looked royally pissed, as he plowed his way through the black clad army. Taking down one after another. With increasingly impressive moves. I looked back a the corner, when I saw April round the tunnel after him and take 5 into her arms, quickly comforting him.

However before, I could really start to celebrate our unexpected rescue. The man on top of me, suddenly covered my mouth with a muzzle. He fought against the sudden intrusion. Be he quickly hit me to silence my sounds. I saw stairs as he picked me up and stated running. Taking me in the opposite direction from my brothers.

When my vision finally cleared, I started fighting again. Struggling as hard as I could to get out of his grip. But his hold was like iron. When I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. My heart sank, when I looked to find another man totting my oldest brother.

2 appeared to be unconscious and I saw a large welt on his head, that bled slightly with the movement. As he was carted over the man's shoulder.

I could feel 8 and 5 getting father and father away and knew that they hadn't been captured. I struggled to kick the man holding me. So I could assist my wounded brother. But still his grip would not weaken.

However he seemed panicked. Like he was expecting someone to jump out of the shadows any minute. I wondered if maybe these man were threatened with their _lives _if they did not successfully bring us in. I could certainly see Shredder doing just such a thing. Even to his own men.

I don't know how long they ran with us. It could have only been a couple of minutes. But in my panicked state it felt more like hours.

Then the man carrying my brother when down. I thought maybe he had tripped and feared for my brother's safety. But unlike the black clad man. 2 never hit the ground.

I looked up and smiled around the muzzle when I saw Yoshi holding my brother safely in his arms. He gave me a small smile and somehow I knew everything would be okay. Then he turned a deadly stare on the man holding me.

"Release him." He demanded, but the man seemed to have other intentions. As he struggling momentarily for something with his other hand. Clearly panicking. But before I could see what he was doing or even take another breath. There was a _knife_ at my throat.

…

_(Yoshi:)_

_(Continued)_

_ Yoshi couldn't help shedding away, when the gunshot split the air. But then he realized that he had _not _been shot. He looked back at the man, who now suddenly had a blank, unseeing stare on his face. Before he collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground in a heap._

_ Yoshi looked at the man in shock as a trickle of blood fell from his forehead. He'd been shot. He looked back up when there was movement at the door. And discovered a man who looked like he had just been pulled straight from an; 'Indiana Jones' movie._

_ The man pointed his gun at Yoshi for a minute. But he saw to evil or corruption in this man. And Yoshi knew he was looking at a friend._

_ When the man seemed to realize the same thing, he lowered his gun again. Before quickly looking around for any other danger, as he moved over to assist Yoshi._

_ "Are you alright?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder._

_ "I don't know?" Yoshi answered honestly. "I was hit with something." Was all he could say, as he pointed toward one of the many little puddles of glowing liquid in the room._

_ The man looked at it and Yoshi saw his eyes widen. "Mutagen!" He said and looked back at him. "You didn't look like this just a minute ago, did you?" He asked and Yoshi looked at him confused._

_ "What do you mean?" Somewhere in the back of his head, he _knew_ what Mutagen was and what it did. But he just couldn't make his brain function. The man carefully reached over and picked up a piece of broken mirror from the floor and handed it to him._

_ Yoshi took the shard and looked at himself in the shiny surface. He almost dropped it again, in shock of what he saw. '_A Rat.' _He had been transformed into a giant Rat._

_ Yoshi's Ninja training was probably the only thing that kept him from panicking at this realization. The man offered what little comfort he could, keeping his hand on Yoshi's shoulder. Letting him know that he wasn't alone._

_ When his brain finally got enough oxygen to function. Yoshi was able to process the meaning of the word, _'Mutagen_.' He knew that it had mutative qualities. But it was usually only found in water and plants or in the ground. And it usually took months, sometimes _years _to take effect and mutate something to this degree._

_ He realized that_ _what he had been exposed to must have been a _concentrated _state of pure Mutagen. It was the only way he could explain this._

_ After a few minutes of trying to calm his breathing. Yoshi remembered something very important. "April." He said suddenly looking toward the window. The man jumped at this and looked as well, obviously shocked._

_ "What?" He asked, "April? Where is April?" The man asked, grabbing Yoshi's shoulders and shook him a little._

_ Yoshi put the pieces together quickly, even in his disorganized state. "Are _you_ Augie_?" _He asked._

_"Augustus O'Neil. Yes." The man clarified, before returning to the topic. "Where is April? Where is my niece?"_

_ "Window." Was all Yoshi could say, as he pointed toward said area. Augustus hurriedly made his way to the window, stumbling a little in his rush. He looked around wildly for a minute, before looking down and yelling out. "April."_

_ Yoshi heard April scream her uncle's nick name. Before he scrabbled out the window. Taking his niece in his arms and holding her like he feared she was a dream._

…

_ Augustus O'Neal spent all of 3 weeks tending to Yoshi's wounds, bringing him food and generally caring for his well-being, after the incident. He would continually thank him and never once neglected to offer any assistance he could to the man who had reunited him with his only living family._

_ With April safe and his duty done. It was time Yoshi returned to Japan. He had a long why to go before he could come to terms with his new body. Being a _Mutant_, in this world, was a dangerous thing. He would have to train. He needed to prepare._

…

_(Yoshi:)_

Yoshi glared at the man holding the knife to the child's neck. Thankfully this boy was smart enough to realize not to struggle. But he couldn't help his shaking, he was already tired and weak from sickness. He had nothing left.

Yoshi gently lay the form of the other Mutant in his arms, at his feet and stepped over him to put himself between him and the other man. "Release him." He demanded again, in a quite and dangerous voice.

"This is none of your business." The man said sharply, unconsciously drawing the blade closer to the little one's neck. When Yoshi saw a small trickle of blood fall from the spot, his own began to boil.

"The protection of our children is _everyone's _business." Yoshi retorted. "It is _he_ who has nothing to do with this. Let him go."

"Come any closer and I'll slit his throat." The man claimed.

"If you were going to kill him, you wouldn't have gone to so much trouble to capture them _alive_." Yoshi stated truthfully, but he did not approach. He knew that panic could make people do crazy things. "He is only a child. Please, keep your honor and walk away." Yoshi begged.

The man quickly started shaking his head. Yoshi knew he couldn't have done that if he wanted to. If he failed, Shredder would kill. "I can help you." Yoshi tried. "You don't have to go back. I can help you hide. You can have a new life."

The man only shook his head harder. As he pulled the boy closer to his body, using him as a shield. "If the weapons can not be secured, then we were to _destroy_ them."

Yoshi tensed. He couldn't tell if that was true knew. He knew of the Shredder's cruelty better than anyone. He would lose no sleep, if he had to destroy something. Simply because he could not have it himself.

What's more, his men knew that failure was _never_ an option and there were no excuses or exceptions. If this Ninja failed to do as his master ordered. He would die. So to preserve his own life, he was taking the _easier _of the two options before him.

Yoshi watched in panic as the knife drew closer to the child's neck. He would never be able to reach him in time. But it seemed that the little Mutant had figured that out. He saw the look in the boy's eyes and rushed forward to stop him. But he was too late. The child kicked at the man's stomach and arched his back. Forcing his body upwards. But at the same time pushing the knife into his chest.

Yoshi was horrified when he saw the blade shred through his clothes. But didn't hesitate for a second, as he threw himself at the man's arm. Grabbed it and twisted. The Ninja cried out and the boy fell from his grip. Yoshi quickly relieved him of the dreaded knife and twisted his body again, to throw a solid right punch into the man's gut. While still holding him in place by his robe.

The force of the blow nearly made the man throw up. But he promptly passed out before he did. Yoshi carelessly released his shirt and he dropped like the Berlin Wall, before he swiftly turned and ran back to the child.

He panicked when he realized that he hadn't moved. But when he kneeled down to turn him over. He realized it was because he had landed on his cuffed hands and couldn't get the leverage to push himself up.

Yoshi carefully turned him over, expecting the worst. But he was surprised when he was met with no deep bloody gash. He knew he had seen the knife make contact, it should have cut deep into the boy's chest.

Gently he helped the little Mutant sit up and carefully removed the muzzle from his face, before throwing the horrid thing as far away a possible. To remain lost in the tunnels, until it rotted away to nothing.

Yoshi took a deep breath as he studied the child, trying to find out what had happened. However the boy seemed to realize that he was lost and cautiously grabbed the older man's hand in his and held in against his chest.

Yoshi could feel something hard under what remained of the boy's shirt and briefly wondered if he had actually thought to wear _armor_. He had no doubt in his mind that this child was certainly intelligent enough to consider it.

But as he pulled back the tattered remains of cloth. He found what appeared to be bone. Then it hit him. It was _a shell_.

When he looked back up at the kid. He just kind of shrugged. Like, 'Yeah, it's a shell. Big deal!'

Yoshi found himself suddenly releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. And before he could stop himself he pulled the little one into his arms and hugged him. He was so relieved that the child was unharmed, he almost didn't notice the boy lay his head on his shoulder. Relishing in the comfort.

* * *

The End

Well that was fun.

I realize this was kind of strange way to end it. But 10 chapters is my limit.

So yeah, this is the _**End**_ of Part 1

But don't have a kitten. Part 2 is coming soon.

So watch for; "The Road We Walk."

Hope you enjoyed

See you on the flip-side.

Unless you guys don't _want_ a sequel?

(XD just kidding.)

Read & Review


End file.
